Chantage et sentiment
by mower
Summary: Pour se venger de Malfoy, Harry lui vole depuis six ans certaines de ses affaires. Malheureusement, Draco va le découvrir et va en profiter pour lui faire du chantage.
1. Chapter 1

Harry commençait sa sixième année et comme d'habitude il avait eu de mauvais résultats en potion et défense contre les forces du mal. C'était le même schéma chaque année. Il coulait dans ces matières, mais le reste de ses notes lui permettaient malgré tout d'avoir une bonne moyenne.

Cependant, cette année son directeur de maison ne semblait pas satisfait de son travail. Harry avait toujours été mal à l'aise face à cet homme froid et réservé, mais en contrepartie il avait la sensation qu'il poussait Harry à donner le meilleur de lui même.

-Monsieur Potter, vous avez marqué durant votre cinquième année que votre projet après Poudlard était de devenir Auror. Or, pour intégrer l'école des Aurors, vos compétences en potion et DCFM sont insuffisantes. Vous n'avez que des P+ alors qu'il vous faudrait au minimum A- pour vous ASPIC. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai rien dit, mais si vos notes ne sont pas meilleures avant les vacances de Noël, je vous colle tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de votre septième année.

-Mais professeur, je vous assure que j'ai tout essayé pour avoir de meilleures notes. Je passe tout mon temps à la bibliothèque. Je pense juste que je suis nul en potion et même si ma magie c'est un peu calmé, elle reste toujours difficile à contrôler.

-Ne me racontez pas des sornettes, Monsieur Potter. Si votre magie était si incontrôlable, alors vous ne seriez pas un boulet seulement en DCFM, mais également dans les autres matières, répliqua le professeur Snape, avant de poursuivre en voyant son élève ouvrir la bouche. Je ne veux rien savoir. Trouvez une solution ou ce sera les heures de colles Monsieur Potter. Et avant que vous n'alliez pleurer dans les jupons de votre professeur de DCFM, sachez qu'il est entièrement d'accord avec moi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Tenter de se défendre un peu plus n'aurait fait qu'envenimer les choses et il se serait retrouvé avec encore plus d'heures de colles.

-Bien. Vous pouvez partir.

Harry quitta la salle de classe. Il pesta mentalement contre son démon de directeur de maison et contre son professeur de DCFM. Néanmoins, ce que le professeur Snape lui avait dit trottait dans sa tête en boucle. S'il voulait devenir Auror, il allait vraiment devoir mettre les bouchés doubles. Mais il aurait sûrement besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un.

Mais qui?

Il avait grandi chez son oncle et sa tante, car ses parents étaient morts quand il n'était qu'un bébé. Ses tuteurs le détestaient parce qu'il était un sorcier, chose qu'il ignorait à l'époque. Lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle, une semaine avant son anniversaire, il avait été ravi. Cela signifiait qu'il allait quitter son oncle et sa tante ainsi que son idiot de cousin. Il pourrait même se faire des amis, qui sait.

Mais avant tout, Harry gardait quand même les pieds sur terres.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, le choixpeau l'avait placé à Serpentard et si le soir même il avait réussi à converser avec quelques élèves durant le dîner, Harry se retrouva à nouveau seul en l'espace de quelques heures.

Le responsable? Draco Malfoy!

Ce Serpentard d'un an son aîné avait ruiné ses relations en une seule seconde. Alors que les premières années étaient arrivées dans la salle commune de Serpentard, ils s'étaient tous installés auprès du feu et Harry s'était assis dans le fauteuil de Sa Majesté Malfoy. Chose qu'il ignorait, bien entendu!

Ce petit merdeux avait seulement un an de plus que lui, mais il était déjà adulé par tous les Serpentards. Ce soir-là, il avait traité Harry comme le dernier des pouilleux et tous les autres avaient suivi leur chef.

Durant les trois mois qui précédèrent la rentrée, Harry fut donc le bouc émissaire de toutes les mauvaises blagues des Serpentards, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à l'infirmerie. Il avait été victime une fois de plus de la méchanceté de ses camarades, qui l'avait enfermé toute une nuit dans les douches, les jets crachant sans interruption de l'eau froide sur lui. Il avait attrapé une pneumonie et avait dû rester plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie.

Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, avait alors décidé de lui faire un traitement de faveur et de lui offrir une chambre à part, loin de ses camarades. C'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter put enfin profiter de Poudlard.

Certes, il n'avait pas d'amis. Mais il était habitué à la solitude et lorsqu'il reçut la cape d'invisibilité de son père (son premier cadeau, soit dit en passant), il profita de celle-ci pour se balader dans l'école sans être vu, aussi bien le jour que la nuit. Mais surtout, surtout, il en profita pour se venger de Malfoy.

En effet, il utilisa sa cape d'invisibilité pour piquer des affaires à Malfoy, qu'il enfermait ensuite dans une boite à chaussure cachée sous son lit. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que la boite se remplissait, Harry se rendait compte qu'il devenait de plus en plus accro à Malfoy. Surtout lorsqu'il lui vola un jour son parfum et qu'une fois dans sa chambre il ne put s'empêcher dans mettre sur ses draps pour avoir l'odeur de son aîné avec lui. Il était bien conscient que son comportement était un peu fou, mais il n'arrivait plus à stopper l'engrenage.

Sa dernière acquisition se trouvait être sa bague, avec l'emblème de la famille Malfoy dessus. Il se sentait un peu honteux de continuer à faire ce genre de chose à son âge, mais c'était la dernière année de Malfoy à Poudlard et il voulait récupérer un maximum d'objet à lui comme souvenir. Instinctivement, il passa ses doigts sur la bague qui se trouvait dans la poche de son pantalon. Il savait que c'était dangereux de se balader avec, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque avec l'idée d'emprunter tous les livres sur les potions. Les défenses contre les forces du mal étaient une autre paire de manches, car il s'agissait de pratiquer. Le problème venait de sa magie.

Celle-ci était instable lorsqu'il l'utilisait. Il s'était plus d'une fois retrouvé à l'infirmerie, avec lui un simple _lumos_ pouvait se transformer en un sort impardonnable. C'est de cette façon qu'il s'était lui-même jeté un doloris. Pomfresh avait fait appel à un Psychomage pour savoir quel était son problème. Ce dernier avait déclaré qu'il s'agissait d'un traumatisme dû à la mort de ses parents. Harry avait été étonné d'apprendre que l'esprit humain pouvait garder des séquelles d'une période ou l'intelligence ne s'est pas encore développée.

En sommes, il lui fallait patienter pour que sa magie se stabilise.

Cependant, son traumatisme lui avait valu d'autres moqueries de la part des élèves et pas seulement les Serpentards et il s'était complètement désintéressé de cette matière. D'où ces mauvaises notes. Pour les potions, il n'était pas quelqu'un de patient par conséquent, il allait toujours trop vite dans ses préparations, ses ingrédients n'étaient jamais adéquats et il avait fini par renoncer à s'améliorer dans cette matière également.

Néanmoins, il passa tout son après-midi à la bibliothèque. Les paroles du professeur Snape l'avaient fait réfléchir. Il voulait absolument devenir Auror, comme ses parents. C'était le seul lien qu'il pouvait avoir avec eux.

Vers la fin de la journée, les noms des potions, des ingrédients, des ustensiles... tout tourner dans sa tête en un gigantesque capharnaüm qui lui donnait le tournis. De plus, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer depuis la dernière heure.

La raison? Draco Malfoy.

Il était entré comme un fou furieux dans la bibliothèque, s'attirant le regard furieux de Madame Pince, qu'il ignora royalement. Il jetait des coups d'œil partout autour de lui, puis son regard se posa sur Harry et ce dernier frissonna.

Pourquoi le regardait-il avec une telle intensité? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit au courant? Non, impossible! Sa cape le rendait invisible aux yeux de tous.

Harry replongea dans son bouquin quand Malfoy disparut entre les rayons de livres. Depuis, il n'arrivait plus à digérer ce qu'il lisait. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se pencher sur le bouquin, quand quelqu'un l'interrompit:

-Est-ce que je peux te prendre ce livre?

Harry leva les yeux et découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger. C'était l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard (après Malfoy bien sûr), elle se trouvait en dernière année alors qu'elle avait l'âge d'Harry. Il regarda le livre que la jeune femme souhaitait prendre et il hocha la tête quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de cours pour les septièmes années.

-Vas-y, je n'en suis pas encore là.

-"La potion avec simplicité: cours de premières années"? demanda Hermione en lisant le titre du livre d'Harry.

Ce dernier rougit d'embarras. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses et il avait un peu honte d'être aussi nul dans la matière préférée de sa maison.

-Je suis nul en potion, expliqua-t-il néanmoins. Mais mon directeur de maison m'a dit qu'il fallait que je m'améliore si je voulais devenir Auror.

-Et tu réussis à comprendre ce que tu lis?

-Pas vraiment...

-Tu devrais demander de l'aide à quelqu'un de ta maison, proposa Hermione.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est privé, grinça Harry.

-Oh, je vois. C'est toi le paria des Serpentards? Désolé, ajouta précipitamment Hermione en voyant le visage d'Harry rougir violemment. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et puis, tu sais, moi aussi je ne suis pas très proche de mes camarades.

-Vraiment? demanda Harry, choqué qu'une personne aussi intelligente soit toute seule. Pourtant, Gryffondor est connu pour sa camaraderie.

-Disons que le fait que j'ai sauté une année ne m'aide pas. Mais, ça met égale.

-Wouah... je t'admire.

Hermione rigola devant ce constat. Ce Serpentard n'était pas comme les autres, elle se demandait même pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait envoyé dans cette maison.

-Si tu veux de l'aide pour comprendre les potions, je peux t'aider, proposa la jeune femme.

-Vraiment?! Ça serait vraiment très gentil.

Hermione lui sourit et s'apprêta à s'asseoir quand une douce mélodie s'éleva dans la bibliothèque, signalant aux élèves que celle-ci allait fermer.

-Apparemment, c'est trop tard pour ce soir, mais reviens demain si tu veux.

-Pas de problème, répondit Harry en se levant, ramassant les livres pour les remettre à leur place.

-Emprunte le livre que tu étais en train de lire et apprend pour demain les dix premières combinaisons qui se trouvent à la fin.

-Ok, à demain alors.

Hermione lui fit un signe de tête et quitta la bibliothèque, tandis qu'Harry se dirigea vers le guichet d'emprunt. Alors qu'il enregistrait son livre, Malfoy quitta à son tour la bibliothèque, lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil avant de partir.

* * *

Il marchait lentement dans les couloirs déserts. Tous les élèves se trouvaient dans la grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Harry n'avait pas faim, il avait bien trop de choses à penser et il devait également réviser ce qu'Hermione lui avait demandé. Il ne lui restait plus que deux couloirs à parcourir avant d'arriver dans sa chambre. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le col de sa robe et le tirer dans une salle vide

Ce fut tellement violent, qu'il s'écroula sur le sol. Il entendit quelqu'un lancer un sort de verrouillage sur la porte, mais cette fois Harry n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser tabasser. Il se releva et se figea d'effroi en constatant que son agresseur était Malfoy.

-Potter, siffla froidement Malfoy.

Le blond fit un pas vers lui, faisant reculer Harry de deux pas et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve pris au piège par le bureau.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais j'ai perdu ma bague, continua Malfoy en avançant.

-Ah... ah bon?

-Oui et vois tu, elle m'est très précieuse, car elle appartient à ma famille depuis plusieurs siècles, se passant de génération en génération.

-Et? demanda Harry après un temps d'hésitation.

-Tu ne serais pas où elle est par hasard?

-Du... du tout...

-Comme c'est étrange. Laisse-moi t'expliquer quelque chose, Potter. Comme ça fait des années que certaines de mes affaires disparaissent, j'ai décidé de jeter un sort de localisation sur mes objets les plus précieux. Est-ce que tu commences à comprendre?

Harry était aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine et tremblait comme une feuille. La voix doucereuse de Malfoy lui indiquait mille et une souffrances. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Harry essaya de s'enfuir en poussant Malfoy. Mais ce dernier fut plus vif que lui et lui fit un croche-pied. Harry se retrouve pour la deuxième fois au sol. Il sentit alors une main lui agripper les cheveux et tirer sa tête en arrière pour le forcer à regarder deux yeux gris.

-Qu'elle plaisir ça va être de t'amener dans le bureau du directeur et de lui montrer que tu n'es qu'un voleur.

-Pourquoi?

-Voyons Potter, tu me voles ma bague et tu...

-Non. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi comme ça ? Faire de moi le paria des Serpentards ne t'a pas suffi?!

-Potter, je t'ai mis une claque parce que tu m'avais volé ma place, mais en aucun cas je n'ai dit aux autres de te détester. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas te défendre. Est-ce par vengeance que tu m'as piqué ma bague?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le professeur McGonagall. Malfoy avait lâché rapidement Harry, mais la directrice des Gryffondor n'était pas dupe.

-Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans une salle de classe, seuls, alors que le dîner est servi dans la grande salle?

-Je réglais une affaire personnelle avec mon camarade de maison.

-Je suis sûr que le professeur Dumbledore sera ravi d'entendre parler de cette "affaire", répliqua le professeur McGonagall.

"Merci Merlin!" Pensa Harry avec soulagement.

"Vieille bique!" Pensa Malfoy de son côté.

Ils suivirent le professeur de métamorphose jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Celui-ci semblait les attendre, ainsi que le professeur Snape. La directrice des Gryffondor, quant à elle, repartit sans demander son reste. Les histoires des Serpentards n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

-Bonsoir jeunes hommes, accueillit Dumbledore en les invitant à s'approcher. Je vois que le professeur McGonagall n'a pas mis longtemps à vous trouver. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Malfoy ne répondit pas, il n'avait rien à dire à ce vieux fou. Harry quant à lui tenta timidement une réponse.

-Parce qu'on était dans une classe vide, plutôt que dans la grande salle.

-Non, Monsieur Potter, répondit calmement le directeur un peu surpris par cette réponse. Bien que, rater un repas n'est pas une bonne chose...

-Si nous ne sommes pas là pour notre altercation dans la salle de classe, alors pour quelle raison, s'énerva Malfoy.

Le regard noir que lui lança le professeur Snape l'empêcha d'en rajouter plus.

-Votre professeur et directeur de maison m'a rapporté votre difficulté à cohabiter avec votre partenaire, Mlle Parkinson. Il m'a donc demandé l'autorisation de vous donner une chambre à vous. Cependant, il n'y en a pas de disponible, donc j'ai pensé que vous pourriez partager celle de Monsieur Potter.

C'est impossible, voulut s'écrier Harry. S'il devait partager sa chambre avec le blond, il était sûr de ne pas y survivre.

-Professeur, murmura Harry en regardant ses chaussures, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée. En plus, le poste de Malfoy va me déranger...

-Moi je suis d'accord, coupa le préfet.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette sangsue qui lui servait de partenaire. Cette femme était un vrai Bulldog, depuis qu'elle avait décidé de faire de lui son mari, elle ne le lâchait plus. À tel point que son amitié pour elle s'était volatilisée, ne laissant derrière lui que mépris et envie de meurtre. Oui, à choisir entre Potter et Parkinson, il choisissait Potter. Il était sûr d'avoir l'ascendant sur lui.

-Professeur, puis-je parler une minute seul à seul avec Harry, s'il vous plaît? demanda Malfoy.

Sans attendre la réponse du directeur, il attrapa Harry par le bras et lui fit quitter le bureau.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je te balance pour la bague, Potter, tu ferais mieux d'accepter, siffla Malfoy.

Harry pâlit sous la menace. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que Malfoy le dénonce, il avait trop besoin de Poudlard, de ses diplômes et surtout, il ne voulait pas retourner chez son oncle et sa tante. Mais il n'arrivait pas à supporter l'idée de passer le reste de l'année à partager la même chambre, la même salle de bain, le même lieu de vie que Malfoy.

-Pourquoi je ne prendrais pas ta place ? proposa-t-il en désespoir de cause. Comme ça, tu seras tout seul...

-J'admire ta stupidité Potter, ricana Malfoy. Aller cohabiter avec Parkinson, tout en sachant à quel point elle te haïra pour avoir pris ma place... Mais après tout, tu as raison, je serais plus tranquille sans toi.

Draco prit plaisir à voir l'effroi se peindre sur le visage de Potter. Il savait qu'il allait changer d'avis et accepter de partager sa chambre. Draco était rassuré, car il n'était pas sûr que le professeur Dumbledore et Severus aient accepté qu'Harry prenne sa place. Ils ne sortaient pas un élève des griffes de Pansy pour en mettre un autre.

Il observa Potter trembler de peur devant son regard et cela lui procura une satisfaction purement sadique. Il était de notoriété publique que les Malfoy avaient un vil penchant pour l'humiliation. C'étaient des dominants nés, chacun cherchant à prendre l'ascendant sur autrui.

Ils retournèrent dans le bureau et lorsque le professeur Dumbledore leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient conclu, Potter se contenta de hocher la tête. Il fit cependant une remarque plus que stupide sur le fait que ça chambre ne possédait qu'un seul lit. Draco leva les yeux aux ciels, tout le monde savait que les pièces de Poudlard pouvaient s'élargir et se rétrécir en fonction du besoin. Pourtant, Dumbledore le rassura:

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry. Maintenant que nous avons ta permission, les elfes de maisons sont en train de modifier la chambre pour qu'elle puisse également accueillir Monsieur Malfoy.

Harry, qui était déjà pâle à cause de toute cette histoire, perdit un peu plus de couleurs à l'idée que quelqu'un touche à son trésor ou que Malfoy tombe dessus.

Bordel! Dans quel merdier il s'était embourbé?!

* * *

Son ancienne chambre n'avait pas été modifiée comme il si attendait, elle avait simplement était agrandi. Au départ, la pièce faisait seize mètres carrés et les murs étaient renfoncés à certains endroits, créant ainsi des "U" dans lesquels il avait placé son lit et son bureau. Le centre de la pièce était libre de tout encombrement, alors il avait ajouté une table basse, un canapé et deux fauteuils. Une cheminée se trouvait à droite de l'entrée et juste à côté d'elle une autre porte donnait accès à la salle de bain.

La nouvelle configuration de leur chambre était exactement la même, sauf que la pièce avait été agrandie afin de mettre un deuxième bureau et un deuxième lit.

-Sympa, siffla Malfoy en entrant dans la chambre. Tu as vécu comme un roi ces six dernières années.

-Un roi seul, précisa courageusement Harry.

-Tout ne peut pas être parfait.

Harry ignora la réplique de Malfoy et se dirigea vers son bureau. Son ventre lui faisait mal de ne rien avoir à digérer et il devait encore réviser ce qu'Hermione lui avait demandé. Il entendit Malfoy partir dans la salle de bain, puis plus rien. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne prêta plus attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Draco prit une douche rapide, car il était en retard pour son tour de ronde. Lorsqu'il quitta la chambre, Potter était toujours plongé dans son livre. Il devrait d'ailleurs lui toucher deux mots sur son amitié avec la Sang-de-Bourbe. Un Serpentard devait suivre un code d'honneur, même si le Serpentard en question était un être chétif et un paria.

Cependant, Draco changea d'avis lorsqu'il vit Granger au bout du couloir. Ce n'était pas à Potter de s'éloigner, mais à elle de savoir où était sa place.

-Granger!

Surprise, la jeune femme se tourna vers l'idole des Serpentard et fronça les sourcils, se préparant mentalement à un rapport de force.

-Malfoy, dit-elle doucement, mais avec une certaine méfiance. Que puis-je pour toi?

-Ne t'approche plus de Potter. Une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi ne devrait pas côtoyer un être aussi noble qu'un Serpentard.

-Je pourrais t'enlever des points pour langage insultant, mais je ne le ferais pas, car ton comportement m'étonne. Tu as ignoré Harry pendant six ans et maintenant, tu t'inquiètes qu'une personne née de parents Moldus s'approche de lui. Pourquoi?

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi s'en souciait-il? Draco secoua la tête pour chasser cet idiot de son esprit et répliqua:

-Justement, il est temps que quelqu'un fasse l'éducation de cet imbécile.

Puis il tourna les talons.

Cependant, la jeune femme avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Malfoy, attends!

Draco se retourna pour toiser cette impétueuse qui osait lui donner un ordre. Granger s'avança vers lui et il y eut un flottement durant lequel ils ne firent aucun bruit.

-Harry a d'énormes difficultés en potion et en défense contre les forces du mal. J'avais l'intention de lui enseigner les deux, mais je n'aurais pas assez de temps.

-Et alors? répliqua Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire?

-Je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être l'aider en potion. Tu connais mieux ce domaine que moi.

-N'essaye pas de me flatter Granger, ça ne marchera pas. Et je me moque des notes de Potter. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

Draco partit à l'opposé de la Sang-de-Bourbe, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas la recroiser. Alors qu'il continuait son tour de ronde, il surprit deux élèves dans une salle de classe en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques. Il les renvoya dans leur dortoir en leur enlevant trente points chacun et en les insultants copieusement.

En temps normal, Draco était le premier à fermer les yeux sur ce genre de scène. D'un, parce que surprendre des élèves en pleine action lui apportait une monnaie de chantage. Deux, parce qu'il était lui aussi très actif.

Or, depuis la rentrée entre les ASPICS à la fin de l'année et son rôle de préfet en chef, Draco n'avait plus le temps de baiser comme il voulait. Aussitôt, son esprit, cet être diabolique et incontrôlable, lui souffla que la bouche de Potter irait parfaitement bien autour de sa queue.

En effet, comme l'avait dit Granger, Draco n'avait jamais prêté attention à Potter. Mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans cette salle de classe, son regard gris ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les lèvres pleines et rouges de Potter. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas trop fait attention. Malgré tout, cette image s'était gravée dans sa tête.

Il visualisa alors les lèvres de Potter entourant sa queue, aller et venir dessus, les bruits de succion que sa bouche ferait et ses joues rouges de honte. Il imagina ses yeux verts remplis de larmes à cause des gorges profondes. Draco dut retenir un sifflement appréciateur et faire abstraction de son sexe gonflé et en manque d'attention.

Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de chantage sur Potter. Il avait pensé au cours, mais celui-ci pourrait très bien lui dire non et tout balancer à la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Après deux heures de ronde ennuyeuse à mourir, Draco retourna enfin dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il alluma la lumière de la chambre et fut déçu de constater que Potter avait fermé ses rideaux. Il aurait voulu que cet idiot se réveille à cause de lui.

Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et apprécia la dureté du matelas. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et éteignit celle du plafond. Allongé sur son lit, il laissa le silence de la nuit l'entourer et le bercer. Il se laissa emporter par le calme pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de se décider à éteindre la lumière. C'est en se penchant pour éteindre la flamme qu'il remarqua la boite à chaussure qui reposait gentiment sous le lit de Potter.

Il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien, il y avait peut-être les secrets intimes de Potter à l'intérieur et il pensait déjà à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui demander de faire en échange de son silence. Lui qui cherchait justement une monnaie de chantage.

Il se dirigea à pas feutrer vers le lit et attrapa la boite à chaussure. Une puissante sonnerie s'éleva soudainement dans la chambre et le sourire de Draco s'élargit encore plus, s'il y avait une alarme c'est que Potter ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que quelqu'un découvre son contenu. Il retourna sur son lit et coupa la sonnerie, mais celle-ci avait déjà réveillé son propriétaire et lorsque la tête de Potter surgit de derrière les rideaux, Draco lui fit un petit signe de la main histoire de bien le narguer.

Harry paniqua en voyant la boite à chaussure dans les mains de Malfoy. Il se jeta sur lui et lui hurla de lui rentre son bien. Mais c'était mal connaître Malfoy. Il ne mit pas longtemps à immobiliser Harry et il vida le contenu de la boite sur son lit.

Draco, qui cherchait désespérément quelque chose pour faire chanter Potter, regarda avec étonnement le contenu qui se trouvait devant lui. Toutes les affaires qui avaient disparu se trouvaient devant lui. Il regarda Potter de ses yeux gris. Ce dernier avait le visage rouge et ses yeux verts étaient cerclés de larmes. L'humiliation qu'il vivait était intenable et Draco s'en réjouit.

-Tu as raison de pleurer Potter. Déjà que tu n'as rien eu pour ma bague, mais là je ne laisserais pas passer.

Draco ne voulait pas utiliser le chantage tout de suite. En réalité, il voulait que ce soit Potter qui rampe à ses pieds, il ne s'était pourtant pas attendu à ce que le garçon le supplie aussi vite. Il n'était vraiment pas un Serpentard!

-Pitié Malfoy ne fait pas ça. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, absolument tout, mais ne me dénonce pas.

-Potter, Potter, Potter... Je commence à croire que tu es vraiment stupide. Dire une telle chose à un Serpentard, est-ce que tu te rends compte de la porté de tes paroles?! Je pourrais très bien te demander de coucher avec Russard ou sauter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

Le visage d'Harry perdit rapidement ses rougeurs alors qu'il assimilait les propos de Malfoy. Cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. S'il était renvoyé de Poudlard, il n'aurait nulle part où aller. Sans diplôme sorcier ou Moldu il ne vaudrait pas grand-chose. De plus, il ne voulait pas quitter le monde sorcier.

-Je t'en pris Malfoy, je suis même prêt à faire un serment inviolable.

Draco fut plus que surpris, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, puisqu'il venait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il adressa à Potter son sourire le plus machiavélique et déclara:

-Très bien. Puisque tu es prêt à faire un serment inviolable, je veux bien accepter ta stupide idée. Cependant, on se contentera d'un pacte de sang. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année, tu devras faire tout ce que je te demanderais.

-D'accord... mais écrit qu'il n'y aura qu'à toi que j'obéirais et que cela restera entre nous. Je ne veux pas coucher avec Russard...

Draco fut une fois de plus pris au dépourvu. Potter se rabaissait en le suppliant et maintenant il trouvait le courage de lui imposer des conditions. Néanmoins, Draco était d'accord avec lui. Il voulait être le seul à baiser Potter, le seul à voir ses yeux mouillés de larmes. Les Malfoy étaient possessifs, même avec leur jouer.

Il regarda Potter, ce dernier attendant une réponse de sa part. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. De toute façon, s'il savait ce qu'il allait lui faire, Potter préférerait largement coucher avec Russard _in petto_.

Draco se réjouit mentalement, il avait trouvé son moyen de pression et Harry Potter allait finalement lui appartenir.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici la suite de Chantage et sentiments et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

 **Harry-Snape-Malfoy** : J'ai bien reçu ton message au sujet d'Hermione. Malheureusement, maintenant que je l'ai intégré dedans, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Cependant, j'ai décidé de donner un rôle plus important à Blaise Zabini. Quand à l'idée de rendre jaloux Draco, tu n'auras malheureusement pas l'occasion d'y assister, car cette histoire sera très courte, donc les événements avancent vite. J'espère tout de même que tu apprécieras ce chapitre!=)

 **Hakuronchu** : Moi aussi j'aime lorsque Draco est machiavélique, mais je ne supporte pas quand une seule personne domine le jeu. C'est pour cette raison que Harry ne sera pas qu'un pauvre petit serpent sans défense devant le méchant Basilic!^^, Mais je te laisse découvrir tout ça tranquillement, en espérant que tu apprécieras autant ce chapitre que le suivant.

 **Bof** : Mon cher (ou ma chère) Bof. Je dois avouer que j'ai hésité à te répondre. Premièrement, tu critiques mon histoire, mais tu n'en as même pas compris le sens. NON ! Draco n'a pas torturé Harry. Il lui a simplement mis une claque le premier soir et basta. Ce sont les autres qui ont interprété le geste à leur sauce. Donc il ne faut pas dire que mettre Draco et Harry dans la même chambre, parce que Draco a torturé Harry c'est dû n'importe quoi. Deuxièmement, je vais dans la facilité parce que je me rends compte qu'il y a plein d'histoire qui traîne en longueur et que je n'aime pas ça. De plus, à la base c'était censé être un One-shot, mais il était trop long pour ça. Pour finir, désolé que mon histoire soit si banale, faut dire qu'avec les 3900 fanfictions écrite sur eux ce n'est pas facile de faire dans le nouveau. Mais bon, soit, je tenterais de faire de ma prochaine fic une histoire moins banale.

 **Florence Baker** : Oui je sais!^^ J'espère réussir à garder ce côté vicieux tout le long de mon histoire!=)

 **K.S** : Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut à Bof, avec 3900 fanfictions, je pense qu'on commence tous à tourner en rond. Cependant, je tâcherai de faire une histoire plus innovante pour la prochaine fois. En réalité, j'ai déjà quelques idées. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!=)

 **Guest** : Patience mon cher (ou ma chère) il arrive. Comme je n'aime pas qu'il n'y en ait qu'un seul qui domine l'autre, bien sur que Harry va avoir plus de mordant. Aller, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!=)

 **Smells Like Spirit** : Que tu crois ! Comme je l'ai dit aux autres, je n'aime pas la dominance dans un seul sens. Donc Harry va avoir du répondant. Je ne sais pas si cette information te plaira ou pas!^^ En tout cas je te souhaite une bonne lecture!=)

* * *

La semaine qui passa fut très intense pour Harry. Non pas parce que Malfoy lui avait demandé quelque chose, mais au contraire, il ne lui avait encore rien demandé. Cette situation le rendait nerveux, il avait l'impression de vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

Il secoua doucement la tête, ses mèches brunes et désordonnées flottant autour de lui. Il devait se concentrer. Debout au milieu de la chambre, il tentait de reproduire un sort de protection qu'Hermione lui avait montré. "Avant de savoir attaquer, il faut surtout savoir se défendre, sinon tu perdras rapidement le combat", avait déclaré Hermione.

Harry avait expliqué à la jeune femme que sa magie était instable et qu'il risquait de ne pas bien maîtriser le sort. Il lui avait donc demandé de se cacher quelque part en attendant qu'il effectue le sortilège. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car au lieu d'un sort de protection, ce fut un sortilège d'explosion qui sortit de sa baguette. Lorsqu'il avait vu la boule de feu se diriger vers le mur il s'était mis à plat ventre, les mains croisées sur sa nuque. Mais là encore sa magie avait décidé dans faire qu'a sa tête et au lieu d'une terrible explosion qui aurait pu leur faire du mal et ameuté tout le château, il y eut un "pop" et la salle se couvrir de fleur de toute sorte et de toutes couleurs.

Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'il devrait sûrement se concentrer plus longtemps que les autres et elle lui avait conseillé de faire du yoga.

-Du yoga!? avait demandé Harry perplexe.

-Cette pratique est très connue pour détendre le corps et l'esprit. Tu dois te sentir bien avec toi même si tu veux avoir une chance de t'en sortir. Je pense que tu n'as pas assez confiance en tes capacités et tu laisses ta magie faire ce qu'elle veut.

Son ventre grogna et Harry posa une main dessus dans l'espoir de le calmer. Cependant, ce dernier commençait à en avoir marre que son propriétaire saute les repas. Il devait manger! Harry soupira en s'apercevant qu'il n'arriverait plus à rien pour ce soir. Il s'apprêtait à sortir pour se rendre aux cuisines lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Malfoy pénétra d'un pas furieux dans leur chambre.

-Où est-ce que tu étais crétin! s'exclama Malfoy.

-Heu... ici. Pourquoi?

-Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu traînais avec la Sang-de-Bourbe cette après-midi?!

Harry avait effectivement passé son temps libre avec Hermione. LA jeune femme était d'une agréable compagnie et m'était tout en œuvre pour l'aider en DCFM. L'insulte de Malfoy sur les origines de son amie déplut fortement à Harry.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça!

-J'appelle qui je veux, comme je veux, Potter! Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Oui, j'étais avec elle et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde!

Le ton montait entre les deux hommes et la tension autour d'eux était presque palpable. Draco se tenait droit devant Harry, aussi raide que la justice. Une justice mal faite si vous vouliez son avis. Alors que lui, il tremblait comme une feuille et il était aussi rouge que Malfoy était blanc.

-Je t'interdis de la revoir, déclara soudain Malfoy.

-QUOI! Mais... non... je refuse! s'écria Harry.

Aussitôt, de violentes crampes d'estomac s'emparèrent de lui, le ramenant dans une réalité qu'il avait oubliée. Il se devait d'obéir à Malfoy. La douleur était telle qu'Harry tomba à genoux sur le parquet, ses bras enroulés autour de son estomac. Une main se glissa autour de son menton et le força à lever la tête pour croiser le sourire sarcastique de Malfoy. Ce dernier s'approcha de son oreille et souffla:

-Il semblerait que tu as oublié notre pacte mon petit pote Potty.

Puis sans un regard en arrière, Malfoy quitta la chambre pour aller rejoindre Blaise dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

De son côté, Harry se releva avec difficulté, la douleur disparaissant petit à petit. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'il ne voit plus Hermione, il avait besoin de son aide! Si Malfoy pensait qu'il allait lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, c'est qu'il était vraiment trop confiant ou trop bête.

Certes, il avait fait un pacte de sang, mais si Malfoy ne faisait pas attention aux ordres qu'il donnait, alors certains d'entre eux pourraient largement être détournés. Un sourire machiavélique ourla les lèvres d'Harry. Personne ne se méfiait de lui parce qu'il avait toujours était discret, mais il était loin d'être un faible comme beaucoup le pensaient. Il n'était pas lâche non plus, il était simplement seul. Et lorsqu'on est seul, on ne fait pas et ne dit pas n'importe quoi, n'importe comment. Il n'y avait pas que Malfoy qui avait perdu quelque chose à cause de sa cape d'invisibilité...

* * *

Hermione Granger regarda avec étonnement la lettre tomber devant elle. C'était mercredi matin. Ses parents, étant peu fans du fonctionnement postal sorcier, ne lui écrivaient que le lundi. Elle était donc sûre que cette lettre ne venait pas de ses parents.

Méfiante, elle jeta plusieurs sorts sur l'enveloppe pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas été ensorcelée. Une fois sûre de ne pas prendre de risque, elle ouvrit la lettre et un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture d'Harry.

" _Chère Hermione,_

 _Tu me vois désolé de t'avoir évité pendant tout ce temps. Loin de moi l'idée de ne plus te voir. Malheureusement, comme tu le sais je partage ma chambre avec Malfoy et ce dernier a découvert quelque chose sur moi que j'aurais souhaité garder secret. Tu l'auras compris, j'ai fait un pacte de sang avec lui. S'il te plaît, n'en parle pas, ça risquerait de me retomber dessus et je préfère éviter les colères de Malfoy._

 _Comme tu t'en doutes, il ne voulait plus que je te voie. Je suis content de constater par moi même qu'un pacte de sang est moins fort qu'un serment inviolable. Toi et moi savons très bien que le serment m'aurait interdit tout contact avec toi._

 _Je ris donc silencieusement en ce moment de la stupidité de mon camarade de chambrée, qui doit penser avoir réussi à nous tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre._

 _J'en profite également pour te dire que je me moque de tes origines. Ma mère était également une née Moldu, je porte donc peux d'importance à ce genre de chose._

 _Si une relation épistolaire secrète avec moi ne te dérange pas, alors je t'invite à mettre ta réponse dans le livre de référence: 3852DCFM._

 _Hp_ "

Hermione referma la lettre. Elle était ravie d'avoir des nouvelles d'Harry. Comme il l'expliquait dans la lettre, ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis maintenant une semaine. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète au sujet de Malfoy.

Bien qu'elle venait de découvrir un Harry un peu plus Serpentard, elle savait que le prince des verts et argents ne serait pas content s'il venait à apprendre la tricherie d'Harry. Et comme ce dernier le soulignait dans sa lettre, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se tienne éloigné des colères de Malfoy. Hermione rangea la lettre dans sa poche et même si l'envie était forte de jeter un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard, elle se retint de peur que Malfoy se doute de quelque chose.

* * *

Harry stressait. Assis au fond de la salle, il attendait avec une peur bleue les résultats de son dernier examen de potion. Il s'était craqué, il en était sûr. Lorsque le dernier élève sortit, il sut que c'était à son tour, mais il attendit tout de même que son professeur l'appelle.

-Harry Potter appela le professeur Snape.

Il serait bien resté à sa place, mais il devait se lever pour aller chercher son travail. Il se plaça devant le bureau de son professeur, ses yeux faisant des allées retour entre ses chaussures et son professeur. Ce dernier avait un regard vraiment trop intense pour lui, plus que Malfoy...

-Encore un travail lamentable monsieur Potter. Où êtes-vous allé chercher que le philtre d'amour avait des vertus aphrodisiaques et quand rajoutant deux millilitres de bave de Strangulot on pouvait obtenir du Véritasserum!

-...

-Parler plus fort monsieur Potter, je ne vous ai pas entendu!

-J'ai trouvé l'information dans un livre de la bibliothèque.

-Êtes-vous en train de rejeter la faute sur madame Pince, monsieur Potter?!

-NON! Non, pas du tout. Mais je vous assure que j'ai trouvé cette information dans un livre de la bibliothèque, je l'ai même emprunté.

-Très bien monsieur Potter. Vous avez de la chance que les cours soient finies, comme ça nous allons pouvoir vérifier vos dires.

Le professeur Snape ferma le carnet qui contenait les notes de ses élèves et demanda, ou plutôt ordonna à Harry de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la bibliothèque et Harry montra le livre dont il s'était servi pour faire son devoir. Madame Pince, qui avait été mise au courant par le professeur Snape, vociférait des propos fort peu aimables envers deux jumeaux.

-Vous parlez des frères Weasley? demanda le professeur Snape en lisant quelques passages du livre.

-Oui, ces deux petits chenapans s'amusent à faire des farces dans toutes l'école, et ce même dans ma bibliothèque. Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais ils ne laissent jamais aucune preuve.

-Eh bien! cette fois-ci ce n'est pas le cas, sourit vicieusement Snape. Quant à vous, monsieur Potter, je veux bien admettre que vous puissiez avoir été induit en erreur par cet ouvrage. Cependant, vous auriez dû faire preuve de bon sens dans la mesure où nous avons abordé le philtre d'amour l'année dernière. Vous vous êtes contenté d'un simple copier-coller du livre. Je garde donc votre note et comme punition pour m'avoir rendu un devoir aussi médiocre, basé sur un livre tout aussi médiocre, je veux pour demain matin sur mon bureau la réponse à la question suivante: entre une racine de mandragore et le poil d'un loup-garou, lequel possède la capacité de soigner les maladies du cœur?

Harry regarda son professeur de potion partir, les yeux écarquillés. Il était vraiment dégoûté par cette matière et par ce professeur de malheur. Il remercia sincèrement madame pince lorsque celle-ci lui donna un bout de papier avec la question de Snape dessus. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait écrite pour lui, car il s'en souvenait déjà plus.

* * *

-Potter! s'écria Malfoy depuis son lit. Éteins cette putain de lumière.

-Désolé, mais je dois terminer mon devoir.

-C'est un ordre, Potter!

Harry jura en silence, éteignit la lumière et se servit de sa baguette pour l'éclaircir.

-Tu te moques de moi!

-T'as qu'à fermer tes rideaux, bordel! s'énerva à son tour Harry.

-Je n'ai pas envie. Maintenant, éteins ta lumière!

Excédé, Harry perdit le peu de calme qui lui restait. Il se leva soudain et alla lui même tirer les rideaux de Malfoy. Il eut la satisfaction de voir les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquiller de surprise et d'indignation, avant que les rideaux cachent son visage.

Il venait juste de se remettre au travail lorsqu'une poigne l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux et le força à se lever.

-Tu te crois malin, Potter?! siffla Malfoy. Tu sais ce que j'en fais de ton devoir?

Il attrapa le parchemin presque fini et le jeta dans les flammes de la cheminée, sous le regard horrifié d'Harry.

-NON! Pourquoi... t'es vraiment qu'un... va crever, Malfoy!

Harry voyait rouge et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne pensa pas aux conséquences de son acte. Et lorsqu'il le réalisa, le mal était déjà fait. Malfoy se trouvait par terre, une main posait sur sa lèvre en sang. Son propre poing lui faisant mal.

Il aperçut les yeux flamboyants de colère de Malfoy et il partit en courant de la chambre. Mieux valait pour lui qu'il mette de la distance entre le terminal et lui pour la soirée, voire même jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Il se dirigea vers la salle sur demande, le dernier refuge qui lui restait. Il était déjà minuit et il devait refaire son devoir depuis le début. Des larmes de colères vinrent humidifier ses yeux, mais il les chassa rapidement à coup de battement de cils. Il ne devait surtout pas penser à Malfoy et se concentrer sur son devoir.

* * *

Depuis deux semaines, Malfoy le laissait en paix et il n'y avait pas eu de représailles de sa part ce qui étonnait un peu Harry. Ses notes en DCFM avaient légèrement augmenté, mais il était toujours aussi nul en potion.

Ça faisait déjà un mois qu'il avait eu son entretien avec Snape et il ne voulait vraiment pas être collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Surtout, que son professeur de potion serait très bien capable de poursuivre les heures de colle sur sa dernière année !

Harry soupira, il devait vraiment se concentrer sur cette matière. Malheureusement, son esprit dériva une fois de plus vers un certain blond qui le rendait complètement chèvre. Lorsque Malfoy avait accepté le marché d'Harry – ne rien dire sur ses vols en échange de son obéissance –, il avait cru ou plutôt fantasmé, que ce dernier lui demanderait des trucs cochons.

Mais ce dernier se contentait de lui donner des ordres qui lui simplifiaient la vie. "Potter, recopie mes devoirs." "Potter, va me chercher à manger. " "Potter, arrête de faire du bruit."

Rien de bien excitant.

Harry soupira de nouveau. Il avait fini par se dire que son physique ne devait pas plaire à Malfoy. Il regarda ses cours de potions et tenta de se replonger dedans lorsque Malfoy entra précipitamment dans la chambre. Son souffle était erratique et sa tenue complètement défaite. Quand à ses cheveux toujours impeccablement coiffés ils étaient dans un désordre qui rivalisait avec celui d'Harry.

-Maudit McGonagall! s'écria Malfoy avant de se tourner vers Harry. Potter, suce-moi!

-Par...Pardon?

-J'ai failli me faire surprendre avec mon coup de ce soir et l'on n'a pas pu finir. Comme j'ai horreur des travaux manuels, suce-moi.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ni ses yeux lorsqu'il vit Malfoy se placer devant lui et baisser son pantalon et son caleçon pour laisser voir une verge gonflée et d'une dimension très impressionnante. Harry déglutit avec difficulté et songea qu'il ne pourrait jamais tout mettre dans sa bouche. L'odeur forte que dégageait cette queue l'attirait aussi efficacement que du sucre attirant une abeille.

-Bon alors! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain, s'impatienta Malfoy.

Harry ne résista pas, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de ce genre de chose. Il se mit à genoux devant Malfoy et approcha sa bouche pour entourer le gland de ses lèvres et se mettre à le téter. Le gémissement que Malfoy laissa échapper l'encouragea à poursuivre. Il glissa sa langue autour de la chair rosée et récolta un peu du liquide qui suintait de la fente. Puis il aspira la verge un peu plus loin dans sa bouche. Il sentit une main glisser dans ses cheveux, mais au lieu de lui faire mal comme d'habitude, les doigts étaient doux et l'encourageaient à aller et venir autour de ce sexe, lui montrant gentiment le rythme à prendre. La respiration d'Harry était de plus en plus laborieuse à mesure que son excitation grandissait et que la queue de Malfoy s'enfonçait plus loin dans sa bouche. Il posa une main sur son entrejambe et voulut se caresser, mais la voix de Malfoy l'en empêcha.

-Arrête. Regarde-moi à la place.

Harry leva les yeux comme Malfoy le lui avait demandé et une larme de frustration roula sur sa joue. Harry n'avait jamais connu aucune expérience sexuelle de quelques manières que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas, lorsqu'il se réveillait avec la gaule le matin, se masturber lui-même. Dans sa tête, il partait du principe que s'il se mettait à faire ce genre de chose, cela ajouterait encore plus de poids dans la balance de la solitude. Harry sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le pouce de Malfoy essuyer délicatement la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

Il était foutu.

Harry savait qu'il avait un faible pour Malfoy. Ce dernier l'avait envoûté petit à petit au fil des années. Le charmant de loin sans s'en rendre compte. Mais, même si les sentiments d'Harry étaient proches de l'amour, ce dernier n'avait pas assez côtoyé Malfoy pour qu'il s'agisse vraiment de ce sentiment. Tandis que, là, alors qu'ils cohabitaient dans la même chambre, que Malfoy le traitait mal et qu'à l'heure actuelle il avait son sexe dans sa bouche, Harry pouvait le dire. Il était amoureux de ce connard.

Sa queue s'érigea un peu plus dans son pantalon lorsqu'il croisa les yeux gris acier de son camarade. Il gémit sous ce regard et il sentit Malfoy éjaculer dans sa bouche. Il avala tout, même s'il ne trouvait pas le goût très bon. C'est en voyant Malfoy se rhabiller qu'il réalisa pleinement ce qu'il avait fait. Le sentiment de la honte s'empara rapidement de lui pour avoir fait ce genre de chose et l'idée de devoir prendre une douche froide pour soulager sa verge gonflée lui donna envie de vomir. Il se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain, mais Malfoy le retint par le bras et le plaqua dos à son torse.

-Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu...

-Chut, souffla-t-il dans son cou.

Il défit le pantalon d'Harry et glissa une main à la peau douce dans son caleçon; Harry crut défaillir lorsque sa queue se retrouva doucement malaxée entre les doigts de Malfoy. Il ne mit pas longtemps à éjaculer ce qui fit rire Malfoy:

-Précoce, Potter.

-C'est ma première fois, se défendit Harry, les joues quand même rouges de gène.

-Attends, Potter, tu es en train de me dire que tu t'es jamais masturbé! s'exclama Malfoy avec surprise.

-Heu... oui. C'était ma première fois... pourquoi?

-Comment ça, "pourquoi"! Potter, tout garçon normalement constitué s'est branlé au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Vexé, Harry partit se coucher. Il bouda encore plus lorsque Malfoy se rit de lui.

* * *

Harry se dirigea vers le secteur défense contre les forces du mal de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il attrapa le livre de référence _3852DCFM_ et regarda autour de lui avant de l'ouvrir. Il feuilleta frénétiquement les pages, étonné de ne trouver aucune réponse de la part d'Hermione. Depuis qu'il lui avait écrit la lettre, la jeune femme et lui s'écrivaient tous les jours. Un petit rire moqueur s'éleva dans son dos et Harry comprit où était le problème. Ils auraient dû changer de livre. Il se mordit les lèvres en se traitant mentalement d'abruti, puis il respira un bon coup et se tourna vers la personne derrière lui. Son visage exprimant la neutralité la plus totale.

-Et bien, quelle expression très serpentarde que nous avons là monsieur Potter, ricana Blaise Zabini.

Harry le connaissait bien. Il s'agissait du tombeur de Serpentard, également connu pour ses coups de battes légendaires lors des matchs de Quidditch et surtout, meilleur ami du prince des Serpentards: Draco Malfoy.

-Que puis-je pour toi Blaise? demanda poliment Harry, alors que la panique faisait des ravages dans son cœur.

Si Malfoy venait à apprendre la vérité au sujet de sa relation épistolaire avec Hermione, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Dire que la veille il l'avait sucé! Il voulait que sa relation avec le blond continue dans cette voie-là, mais nul doute que Malfoy le ferait souffrir.

-Pas la peine de jouer à ce jeu-là avec moi. J'ai ici une lettre, écrite par une Sang-de-Bourbe et adressé à un certain Harry. À ton avis, comment va réagir Draco lorsqu'il sera que son toutou c'est joué de lui? susurra Blaise.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Blaise. Malfoy m'a ordonné de ne plus voir Hermione et c'est ce que j'ai fait, mais il ne m'a pas interdit de lui écrire.

Contre toutes attentes, Blaise éclata de rire et lui tendit la lettre qu'il avait trouvée dans le livre.

-Dire qu'il m'aura fallu attendre sept ans pour voir le célèbre Draco Malfoy berné par un petit serpent. Je ne dirais rien pour ta petite magouille Potter, mais en échange je veux que tu récupères le livre porno gay que Draco m'a piqué. Oh! et un conseil, t'en que j'y pense, Potter. Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à ne pas me balader seul dans les couloirs...

Harry était étonné par les propos de Blaise, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu en demander plus, le métis s'était déjà éclipsé. Il répondit rapidement à Hermione, lui demandant de ne plus écrire dans ce livre et lui donna les références du prochain. Puis, il retourna dans sa chambre où il chercha le fameux livre que Blaise voulait.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Harry quitta la chambre pour rejoindre la grande salle qu'il comprit les paroles que le métis lui avait soufflé avant que partir de la bibliothèque. Devant lui se tenait Pansy Parkinson, ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle les deux armoires à glace de Poudlard.

-Potter, il parait que Dray partage ta chambre maintenant? demanda sèchement Parkinson.

-Ça se pourrait...

Harry avait été harcelé durant sa première année, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore juge la situation vraiment catastrophique et décide de lui offrir une chambre en dehors du dortoir. Une chambre rien que pour lui. Après ça, les Serpentards, n'ayant plus leur souffre-douleur à porté de main, avaient fini par se tourner faire d'autres victimes.

Harry avait peut-être une réputation de paria, de faible et de peureux, mais personne ne savait qu'il était responsable de la chute de Timoti dans les escaliers du cinquième étage. Chute qui lui avait valu un aller simple à Saint-Mangouste durant les vacances de Noël.

Pauvre Timoti, il n'avait pas dû s'amuser beaucoup cette période-là.

C'était un exemple parmi tant d'autres, mais il ne faut pas s'y tromper. Harry Potter était loin d'être un saint. Et si les gens passaient outre son statut de paria, ils le remarqueraient rapidement.

-Tu te crois drôle Potter!

-Je ne cherche pas à te faire rire Parkinson. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais rejoindre la grande salle et me remplir le ventre.

Harry tenta de partir, mais Goyle l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et le plaqua contre le mur. Sa tête tapa contre la pierre, lui donnant un furieux mal de crâne.

-Je veux que tu déménages. Mon Dray ne peut pas partager la chambre d'un Veracrasse comme toi.

Malgré la douleur, Harry réussit à rire des paroles de Parkinson. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et une ridicule bouffée de jalousie s'était emparée de lui lorsque Parkinson avait prononcé " _mon Dray_ ". Alors il ne put résister à la tentation, bien qu'il sache dans quel état il allait finir pour avoir dit de tels mots, mais la vengeance était trop forte.

- _Ton Dray_?! Mais ma pauvre Parkinson, Draco ne sera jamais à toi. Tu n'as pas le service trois pièces nécessaires pour lui plaire. Et même si c'était le cas, il est déjà bien trop accro à moi pour sortir avec une mocheté pareil. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il partage ma chambre? Il a parlé de ta façon insupportable de toujours le coller comme une vraie sangsue pour avoir l'autorisation de Dumbledore. Mais entre toi et moi, la vraie raison, c'est que maintenant il peut me baiser autant qu'il veut -Harry la regarda des pieds à la tête- chose qu'il ne fera jamais avec toi.

Harry eut la satisfaction de voir Parkinson blêmir au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, mais lorsque son visage se contracta sous la colère, il sut qu'il allait devoir en payer le prix fort.

-Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, Potter! Il semble que tu ne saches plus trop où est ta place, laisse-moi te le rappeler. Crabbe, Goyle, faites-vous plaisir.

Les deux acolytes firent craquer les os de leurs mains de manière tellement clichée que cela fit rire Harry. Quitte à se faire frapper, autant garder la face. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il répondit haut et fort à Parkinson.

-Mais je sais où est ma place. Dans le lit de Draco sa queue me limant comme un fou pour me donner le meilleur orgasme de ma vie. Tu sais ce qu'est un orgasme Parkinson? Vu ta tête...

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, Goyle venait de lui enfoncer son poing dans l'estomac. Harry tomba à genoux, mais malgré la souffrance il tenta de mettre la main sur sa baguette. Il constata alors avec horreur qu'il l'avait laissé dans la chambre. Un autre coup vint rencontrer son visage, puis ils s'enchaînèrent, lui faisant toujours plus mal.

* * *

Blaise Zabini était un Serpentard à part. À la différence de ses camarades, il était une personne loyale et fidèle, surtout envers ceux qui le mérité. C'est à dire, dans cette école, personne mise à part Draco Malfoy.

Leur amitié avait mis du temps à se faire, mais une fois qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître, ils étaient devenus comme les deux doigts de la main. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il était au courant de l'attirance étrange de Draco pour le paria des Serpentard.

Un soir, Draco était venu le rejoindre en haut de la tour d'astronomie et ils avaient tranquillement bu un verre de whisky pur feu.

-Alors comment ça se passe avec Potter? avait demandé Blaise.

-J'ai envie de lui.

La révélation avait été tellement surprenante que le métis s'était étouffé avec sa gorgée. Il avait fixé Draco avec des ronds comme des soucoupes, ce demandant un instant si son ami n'avait pas était lobotomisé.

-Quoi?! s'était-il écrié après avoir retrouvé son souffle.

-Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer, mais à chaque fois, que je le voie, j'ai envie de l'embêter. J'adore lorsqu'il plisse les lèvres sous la colère ou encore le vert de ses yeux lorsqu'il est en larmes. Je crois que je suis amoureux.

-Quel amour!

-Oh la ferme! Je sais très bien que c'est stupide. Surtout que cet effronté et un vrai sauvage! Il m'a frappé hier soir.

Heureusement pour Blaise, il n'avait pas encore bu lorsque Draco avait fait cette révélation, sinon il se serait encore étouffé.

-Il t'a frappé?! Mais pourquoi? Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant tu es tellement imbuvable que je suis sur qu'il avait une bonne raison.

-Tu te souviens de ce chaton que ton frère avait ramené chez vous cet été? Demanda Draco sans tenir compte de la remarque de son ami

-Bien sûr, il est toujours chez nous d'ailleurs.

-J'adorais le mettre sur le dos et lui grattouiller le ventre. J'aimais sentir ses petites griffes s'enfoncer désespérément dans ma peau pour que je le laisse tranquille et quand il pensait enfin pouvoir m'échapper, je prenais un malin plaisir à le ramener vers moi.

-Hmmm...

Blaise n'était pas très sûr de ce que Draco avait voulu dire.

-Eh bien! avec Potter c'est pareil. Je ne supporte pas qu'il soit à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi.

-C'est pour ça que tu lui as interdit de voir Hermione.

-Depuis quand c'est Hermione?! Mais oui... je suppose que c'est plus pour cette raison que la pureté de son sang.

Durant cette soirée, Blaise avait donc compris une chose. Draco tenait à Potter et il le voyait comme sa propriété. Donc Blaise se devait de protéger ce qui appartenait à son ami. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait pris la direction de la chambre de Potter et Draco. Il avait entendu Parkinson préparer un mauvais coup. En allant chercher Potter, il lui éviterait la confrontation.

Malheureusement, il arriva trop tard. Il revenait de la chambre, où personne ne lui avait répondu, lorsqu'un gémissement le guida vers une salle de classe. Il paniqua lorsqu'il trouva Potter par terre, le visage complètement défiguré et couvert de sang. Le corps du garçon tremblait comme une feuille et il était couvert de sueur froide.

Blaise ne mit pas longtemps à réagir. Il devait ramener Potter dans sa chambre, appeler Pomfresh et le nettoyer un peu pour pas que Draco le voie dans cet état. Il allait sûrement être dans une colère noire, mais elle serait toujours moins catastrophique que s'il voyait Potter en sang.

* * *

Draco Malfoy mangeait de manière calme et civilisée. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry n'était toujours pas là. Recommençait-il à sauter les repas? C'était quelque chose qui énervait prodigieusement Draco. D'une part, parce que son ventre vide ne cessait pas de faire des gargarismes durant la nuit et d'autre part, parce qu'il trouvait son chaton trop maigre.

 _SON CHATON_?!

Le cerveau de Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il devait le plus censuré. Le "son" ou le "chaton"?! De toute façon, l'un ou l'autre il avait fini par s'habituer à ce terme affectueux et très nier, qui surgissait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Harry.

Il regarda Pansy s'asseoir en face de lui et bizarrement son appétit se coupa net. Il s'essuya sa bouche déjà propre avec sa serviette et s'apprêter a quitté la table lorsqu'il vit Blaise arriver à grands pas vers lui, sa chemise blanche tachée de sang.

-Tu t'es battu? s'étonna Draco.

-Pas moi, répondit son ami en fixant Pansy qui pâlit un peu.

Il se pencha ensuite vers Draco et lui chuchota à l'oreille la raison pour laquelle sa chemise était couverte de sang et à qui ce dernier appartenait. Draco qui n'avait rien perdu du regard que Blaise avait posé sur Pansy, la regarda à son tour avant de demander haut et fort à Blaise:

-Tu sais qui est responsable? demanda-t-il en posant ses yeux gris sur Pansy.

-Je n'ai pas de preuve, mais j'ai quelques idées.

Ils virent tous les deux Pansy pâlir considérablement, mais la jeune fille ne quitta pas la table et ne baissa pas les yeux. Elle se contenta de les regarder comme une idiote, et sa vue insupporta Draco. Il se leva rapidement et suivit Blaise hors de la grande salle.

-Ah! Monsieur Zabini, monsieur Malfoy, s'exclama madame Pomfresh lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Merci, monsieur Zabini, d'avoir été chercher Malfoy. Jeune homme, poursuivit l'infirmière en se tournant vers Draco, monsieur Potter va avoir besoin de soin durant la nuit. Soit vous vous sentez capable de le faire, soit je vais devoir le transporter à l'infirmerie.

-Je m'occuperais de lui.

-Bien... Voici donc ce que vous devrez faire.

Madame Pomfresh expliqua durant les vingt minutes qui suivirent les utilisations des différents potion et onguent qui se trouvait sur la petite table basse.

-Quant à vous monsieur Zabini, le Directeur souhaite vous voir dans son bureau.

Blaise hocha simplement la tête et quitta la chambre avec madame Pomfresh. Une fois seul, Draco prit une chaise qu'il posa juste devant la tête de lit d'Harry. Même si l'infirmière lui avait certifié qu'il allait bien, il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil, alors autant veiller sur lui.

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hakuronchu** : Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. J'ai tenté de continuer la dualité entre Draco et Harry, et j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire!=)

 **Florence Baker** : Merci pour ton commentaire en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise également!=)

 **Guest** : Merci à toi pour ton soutien. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire de satisfera!=)

 **Lyxiie** : Ma chère je n'avais point prévu de vengeance sur Pansy, mais je tenterais de lui accorder un petit passage de torture promis!^^ En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira!=)

* * *

Il se réveilla avec de furieux élancements dans tout le corps et un violent mal de tête. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la lumière, pourtant faible, lui brula la rétine le forçant à fermer ses paupières. Il pouvait cependant, sentir qu'il était allongé dans un lit et qu'il sentait le savon.

-Tu es réveillé?

Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la voix qui venait de parler. Il savait à qui elle appartenait et pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de demander:

-C'est toi, Malfoy?

-Non c'est le pape, banane!

Une fraîche se posa sur son front et cela lui fit du bien. Il se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, comprenant un peu mieux son état. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux et lorsqu'il croisa le regard gris de Malfoy, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot.

-Bonjour, monsieur le pape.

-Hmmm... Madame Pomfresh m'avait averti que tu serais sûrement dans cet état à ton réveillé. C'est dû à l'un des médicaments qui possèdent une très forte dose d'alcool.

-Cooool! Tu me fais un câlin.

Et joignant le geste à la parole il tendit ses bras vers Malfoy dans une tentative désespérée de le prendre dans ses bras. Cependant, une douleur aiguë le prit au niveau des côtes et il laissa rapidement tomber cette idée. Il grogna sous la douleur et grogna encore plus en voyant que Malfoy se moquait de lui.

-Bien fait Potter! Quand on a deux côtés cassés, une hémorragie interne et que notre visage a gonflé comme une pastèque, on se tient tranquille. Mais passons aux choses sérieuses... Qui t'a frappé Potter?

-Personne.

Malgré son état un peu comateux, Harry n'était pas dupe. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qui était le responsable, car il savait très bien que Malfoy ferait une bêtise. Ses yeux gris le regardaient avec une telle froideur et son corps était tellement tendu qu'on pouvait sentir toute la colère qu'il contenait. Il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'autre était autant en colère.

Harry ne voulait pas être un problème pour Malfoy et il sentait que ce dernier préparait déjà une vengeance corsée.

-Potter, réponds-moi c'est un ordre.

-C'est des Serpentards, murmura Harry incapable se retenir à cause du lien.

La réponse était évasive, mais il avait répondu. Cependant, il était sûr que Malfoy ne se contenterait pas de cette réponse, alors Harry ajouta:

-S'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas à répondre. J'irais voir Snape si tu veux, mais ne te cause pas de problème pour moi.

-Qui te dit que je vais avoir des ennuis, grogna Malfoy.

-Parce que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure! Et même si Parkin...

Harry ferma rapidement la bouche, mais c'était trop tard. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes ce qui choqua Malfoy.

-Pourquoi tu pleures imbécile?! Tu as mal quelque part?

-S'il te plait, promets-moi de ne rien faire de mal! Supplia Harry

-Non, mais je rêve. Ils te tabassent et toi tu les défends! s'énerva Malfoy.

-Ce n'est pas eux que je veux protéger, mais toi! Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois viré!

Malfoy regarda Harry. Il n'avait jamais entendu une chose aussi idiote.

-T'es vraiment stupide, Potter. Je suis un Serpentard, les coups en douce c'est ma spécialité. Mais soit, si tu ne veux pas alors je ne leur ferais rien. Cependant, tu as intérêt à aller voir Snape.

-Oui... merci, répondit Harry.

Malfoy grogna et se leva dans l'intention de quand même donner une bonne leçon à Pansy. Cependant, la main d'Harry se posa sur son bras et lorsque Draco regarda l'autre, celui-ci arborait un adorable rouge coquelicot sur ses joues. Malgré son geste, il ne prononça pourtant aucun mot.

-Quoi? s'impatienta Malfoy.

-Merci... je crois.

-Je t'en pris.

-Pourquoi t'être inquiété pour moi? demanda précipitamment Harry.

-Tu m'amuses, voilà tout. Quand je te vois tu ressembles à un petit chaton qui malgré, mais mauvais traitement tu reviens toujours vers moi. Alors je recommence, car j'aime te voir partir en boudant puis courir vers moi pour obtenir d'autre caresse.

Harry devait-il prendre cela pour une déclaration? Il sourit et se décida à dire que oui. Certes, elle était bizarre et m'était en avant le côté dominant et sadique de Malfoy. Et même s'il n'y avait rien de qui laissait supposer qu'il s'agissait d'une déclaration d'amour, Harry ne put s'empêcher de répondre:

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-C'est vrai? Moi qui pensais que tu me volais mes affaires juste pour me lancer des malédictions! Je tombe des nues! répliqua Malfoy avec sarcasme.

-C'était ironique?

-Oui. Maintenant, dors.

Harry fit ce qu'on lui demander avant de se redresser brusquement.

-Mais j'ai des cours cette après-midi!

-Potter. Il est quinze heures et de toute façon les professeurs sont déjà au courant de ton état.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne. De plus, Pomfresh est venu pour t'ausculter. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça t'arrivait. C'était toujours des Serpentards?

Harry ne répondit pas, mais pour Malfoy son silence voulait tout dire. Il appuya sur ses épaules pour qu'il se rallonge et le borda un peu avant de quitter la chambre. Son esprit tournait à toute allure, il cherchait un moyen pour que les Serpentards n'embêtent plus Harry. Il avait bien une idée, mais s'il faisait ça il ne pourrait plus embêter Harry non plus...

Quoi que... Il était un Malfoy et les Malfoy faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, même ce qui n'était pas réglementaire. Il aurait même une emprise sur lui, une emprise encore plus grande qu'un pacte de sang et qui durait pour la vie. Fière de son idée il partit tranquillement en sifflotant, même si un Malfoy ne sifflote pas.

* * *

Harry se réveilla que le lendemain matin et en pleine forme. Un ronron continu résonnait dans ses oreilles et il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il découvrit un petit chaton lové contre son cou. Son pelage gris à poil long formait un duvet doux et chaud contre son cou.

-Coucou toi, dit Harry d'une voix ensommeillée. Comment tu es arrivé ici?

Le chaton miaula et ouvrit de grands yeux verts. Autour de son petit cou avait été attaché un ruban vert auquel pendait un petit rouleau de parchemin. Harry le détacha avec délicatesse et lut la missive.

"Nom: Mistigris

Âge: Deux mois

Propriétaire: Harry Potter"

Harry était assez étonné. Qui avait bien pu lui offrir un chat? Il pensa d'abord à Hermione, mais les paroles de Malfoy chassèrent cette idée. "Tu ressembles à un petit chaton." Harry sourit, il était sûr que c'était Malfoy qui lui avait offert ce petit chat. La raison de ce geste restait cependant mystérieuse, mais il était sur d'une chose, la journée commençait bien. Mistigris ronronna à nouveau contre lui et Harry serait bien resté couché un peu plus, mais il avait envie de prendre une douche.

Il y était depuis cinq minutes lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir. Étonné, il se retourna et un cri se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Malfoy. Nu!

-Malfoy, mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-J'avais également envie de prendre une douche, expliqua le garçon.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas attendre que j'aie fini!

Malfoy lui attrapa alors la main et la plaça sur sa queue en érection.

-Occupe-toi de moi comme la dernière fois.

-Quoi ? Ici! demanda Harry en reculant.

Les yeux gris de Malfoy brillèrent et Harry comprit qu'il commençait à s'énerver. Cependant, faire ce genre de chose dans la douche rendait Harry nerveux.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, déclara sérieusement Malfoy.

-Je te suis plus. Je te suce ou tu me parles, répliqua Harry en redressant la tête, car il s'était mis à genoux.

-On peut faire les deux, répondit l'autre avec un sourire coquin.

-C'est quelque chose de sérieux?

-Oui.

-Alors certainement pas. Tu es tellement perfide que tu profiterais d'un moment d'inattention pour me faire dire n'importe quoi.

-Tu vas où? demanda Malfoy alors qu'Harry quittait la cabine.

-J'ai fini. Lave-toi et on parlera après.

Draco prit tout son temps pour se laver. D'une part parce qu'il savait que Potter l'attendait et qu'il voulait le faire poireauter un peu. D'autre part, car ce dernier lui avait donné un ordre et que personne ne donnait d'ordre à un Malfoy. Bien évidemment, il avait envie de remettre Potter à sa place, mais bientôt ils seraient liés et il ne pouvait pas être violent avec lui, enfin... Normalement.

Il sortit de la douche, s'essuya brièvement et quitta la salle de bain, la serviette enroulé autour de ses hanches.

-Alors? demanda Potter quelques secondes après qu'il soit entré dans la chambre.

Draco rigola intérieurement, car le regard vert suivait avec avidité le parcours d'une gouttelette sur son corps. Aucune chance qu'il refuse sa proposition.

-Je veux que tu m'épouses, déclara Draco tandis que les yeux de Potter se posaient sur son sexe en érection.

Harry crut qu'il allait s'étouffer tellement il toussait. Il avait avalé sa salive de travers et il se sentait vraiment stupide et le fait que Malfoy ne se moquait pas de lui, mais le regardait avec dépit était encore plus humiliant.

-Est-ce que tu te moques de moi? S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu te moques de moi.

-Le fait que tu t'étouffes face à ma demande était déjà vexant, mais là, je me sens carrément insulté. Tu imagines la chance que tu as que je veux épouser quelqu'un comme toi, quelqu'un qui ne m'apportera rien, ni par son nom ni par son argent. Maintenant, dis oui avant que je ne change d'avis, répliqua Draco en perdant patience.

-Vraiment désolé pour toi d'être un mauvais parti, siffla Potter avec colère. Je vais donc t'épargner cette mésalliance en te disant non. Ainsi tu vas pouvoir te trouver quelqu'un de mieux.

Il passa devant lui, le bousculant au passage, quitta la pièce et claqua la porte-derrière lui laissant un Draco bouillonnant de colère.

* * *

Malgré, que la journée soit passée et que je me sois défoulé sur quelques misérables premières années, j'étais toujours autant en colère contre Potter. Cependant, malheureusement pour lui aujourd'hui j'allais proprement me venger. Il m'avait humilié, et merci Merlin il n'y avait personne autour de nous à ce moment-là, néanmoins personne n'a le droit d'humilier un Malfoy, pas même mon futur mari. Oui, j'avais toujours en tête de l'épouser, ce qu'un Malfoy veut il l'obtient.

Ma cuisse me chauffa soudain, m'indiquant que Potter était réveillé et un sourire carnassier fendit mon visage. Hier soir, j'avais glissé un puissant somnifère dans le verre d'eau qu'il boit avant de dormir et lorsque le médicament a fait son effet j'ai soigneusement préparé ma vengeance.

Je m'étais acheté il y a peu un anneau pénien en cuir et un vibro en forme d'oeuf. Inutile de vous dire ce que j'en ai fait exactement, n'est-ce pas?

Un fou rire machiavélique me prend et je le laisse sortir avec joie. Croyez-moi ce soir Potter aura accepté ma demande.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à **Hakuronchu** , **Livyn** , **Florence Baker** , **Amista** et **Sillumina** pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements!=) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous ravira également!=)

 **K.S** : Effectivement, cette histoire était sensée être un OS. Cependant, comme j'ai écrit l'histoire sur papier, je ne la poste au fur et à mesure que je l'écris sur ordinateur. Donc oui elle touche à sa fin, mais je ne pourrais pas dire avec exactitude le nombre de chapitres qui reste à venir!=) Je suis néanmoins d'accord avec toi au sujet des fanfictions à rallonge. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, j'ai lu une fanfic de 59 chapitres! Sans oublier les fanfics qui sont vraiment très bien, mais jamais finis, car l'auteur abandonne!-_- en tout cas, ce n'est pas le cas pour moi qui aime bien quand ça va vite!^^ Aller, bonne lecture!=)

* * *

Je me réveillais un peu groggy, l'esprit embrumé. C'est en m'asseyant que je sentis ce qui n'allait pas. Mon regard se porta sur mon sexe et je vis immédiatement la bande en cuir qui entourait mon pénis et se glissait derrière mes testicules. Je voulus l'enlever, mais une décharge électrique me picota violemment les doigts lorsqu'ils effleurèrent la bande.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était exactement, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

En attrapant mes lunettes sur la table de chevet, mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec un morceau de parchemin. Après avoir mis mes lunettes sur mon nez, je me saisis du papier pour lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus.

"Potter,

Si tu pensais t'en sortir après ce que tu m'as fait hier, sache que les rêves ne se réalisent pas toujours et que la réalité t'a rattrapé. Au cas où il te viendrait à l'esprit d'enlever mes deux joujoux, je te mets au courant que j'ai lancé un sortilège sur eux pour que moi seul puisse les retirer.

Passe une bonne journée Potter, moi je sais que la mienne sera succulente."

Je pâlis face à ce message. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy allait me faire?


	5. Chapter 5

Il avait guetté son arrivée dans la Grande Salle avec impatiente. Et lorsque Potter franchit les portes, son impatience doubla.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda Blaise à son oreille.

Blaise était son meilleur ami et pour cause il n'en avait qu'un. Draco avait entendu dire que les amis étaient des personnes de confiance sur qui l'on pouvait compte et Blaise était le seul à qui Draco pouvait tout confier en étant sur que cela ne sera jamais répété. Comme la réciproque était vraie, ils étaient vraiment très proches.

-Hier, j'ai demandé à Potter de m'épouser, expliqua Draco après avoir jeté un sort de silence autour d'eux.

-Tu le lui as demandé? s'étonna Blaise.

-Non, ordonné serait plus exacte.

-Ah! Tu m'as fait peur. Déjà que ça ne te ressemble pas de parler mariage... et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Oui, je suppose.

-Figure-toi que non! Il m'a hurlé dessus et a refusé de m'épouser.

Blaise regarda Draco avec un visage choqué. Potter, le Potter qu'il avait retrouvé dans le couloir, celui qui avait volé les affaires de Draco depuis six ans, qui était amour de son ami, avait refusé de l'épouser! Il n'y tint plus et éclata de rire. Évidemment son laisser-aller sur les malheurs de Draco lui attira un regard noir de la part de ce dernier, mais la situation était vraiment hilarante.

-Alors pourquoi tu sembles si joyeux ? Voulut savoir Blaise après s'être calmé.

-La vengeance mon ami, la vengeance.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire? demanda Blaise en plaignant secrètement le pauvre Potter.

-Tu te souviens des sex toys que j'ai achetés pendant l'été?

-Oui, et alors?... NON! Ne me dis pas que tu as osé!

-Si, et je vais les activer maintenant.

Draco sortit une petite boite noire de la poche de son pantalon. À première vue, c'était une boite simple avec un bouton à tourner. Sauf qu'elle était directement reliée au vibro et qu'il suffisait de tourner le bouton pour l'activer. Plus vous tourniez le bouton vers la droite et plus la vibration était forte. À l'inverse, si vous tourniez le bouton vers la gauche, les vibrations diminuaient.

Draco tourna le bouton vers la droite et mit les vibrations sur une allure lente avant de rapidement reporter son attention sur Potter pour voir comment il allait réagir.

* * *

Harry était allongé sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui même, le corps couvert de sueur.

Le matin, pendant le petit déjeuner, il avait senti quelque chose se mettre à vibrer en lui. Il avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un des deux objets dont Malfoy parlait. L'objet en question sembla vibrer un peu plus fort et Harry fut tenté de regarder Malfoy pour lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, quand le vibro s'appuya contre une partie de son anatomie particulièrement réceptive au massage. Il aurait pu jouir dans la grande salle si le fait d'attirer l'attention sur lui ne l'avait pas freiné. Il s'était donc précipité aux toilettes où il s'était masturbé pour la première fois de sa vie. Au moment de l'éjaculation, un cri de douleur quitta la gorge d'Harry. Il regarda son sexe et se demanda pourquoi diable il n'avait pas réussi à évacuer le sperme de ses testicules! C'est alors qu'il aperçut la bande en cuir et il comprit à quoi elle servait.

Harry oublia vite qu'elle était ensorcelée pour n'être enlevé que par Malfoy et tenta en désespoir de cause de la retirer lui-même, car le vibro continuait à fonctionner et il se sentait à nouveau existé. Cependant, la décharge qui s'empara de ses doigts le ramena vite dans la réalité.

Le corps d'Harry trembla tandis qu'une autre vague de plaisir secouait son corps. C'est là que toute la torture avait commencé.

Depuis ce matin, le sex-toy n'avait pas arrêté de lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs, lui laissant quelques moments de répit pour mieux revenir à la charge. Et même si les vibrations contre son poing G étaient vraiment bonnes, la souffrance qu'il ressentait au niveau de ses testicules était une véritable tortue qui enlevait tout le plaisir qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Malheureusement, son corps réagissait au stimulus et son sexe se gorgeait de sang à chaque fois malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas éjaculer.

Le jouet s'arrêta et Harry pleura de plus belle lorsqu'il sentit ses couilles se contracter dans un effort désespéré pour expulser le surplus de sperme. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain et Malfoy entra dans la chambre.

-Enlève-moi ça tout de suite, hurla Harry en se jetant sur lui.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça, te voir pleurer et te tordre dans tous les sens est très jouissif pour moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement?

-Rien. Je me venge juste de ce refus que tu m'as adressé. Je pense que je vais te les laisser encore quelques jours...

-NON!

-À moins que..., commença Malfoy.

-Oui?

-Tu acceptes de m'épouser.

-C'était donc ça ton but depuis le début! s'écria Harry.

-Doucement Potter, susurra Malfoy en lui montrant le boîtier qui contrôlait le vibro. N'oublie pas que je suis armé.

-T'es vraiment qu'un fils de pute!

-Ce n'est vraiment pas poli d'insulter ta future belle mère Potter.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'épouser! cracha Harry.

-J'en suis sur Poter, répliqua Malfoy en tournant la manette à fond.

Il observa Harry se tendre sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait de nouveau et lorsque ce dernier se jeta sur lui dans l'idée de lui enlever le boîtier, Malfoy n'eut aucun mal à esquiver. Harry se retrouva à quatre pattes devant lui et Draco regretta qu'il ne soit pas nu. Il s'accroupit derrière lui et se pencha vers son oreille, collant tout son corps contre le sien, mais surtout son érection contre ses fesses.

-Aller Potter, tu n'as qu'un seul mot à dire. Un seul mot et je t'enlève le vibro ainsi que l'anneau pénien. Tu n'as pas envie de jouir? chuchota Malfoy en frottant son sexe contre le cul d'Harry, attisant un peu plus le plaisir du brun.

-Arrête s'il te plaît, supplia Harry en sentant une nouvelle fois son sexe s'ériger.

-Dis-moi ce que je veux entendre et je m'occuperais de toi toute la nuit, promit Malfoy en lui léchant le cou.

-Non, je refuse d'être ton fiancé pour le moment. Je te propose un marché...

-Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de négocier, grogna Malfoy en lui pinçant un téton, ce qui fit crier Harry. Mais soit, je veux bien perdre du temps en écoutant ta proposition.

-Laissons-nous un mois. Si dans un mois on arrive toujours à s'entendre et que tu veux toujours m'épouser alors j'accepterais.

-Pourquoi attendre ? Je suis sûr que dans un mois la situation sera la même donc autant pas perdre de temps et accepter ma proposition tout de suite.

-NON! C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Draco se redressa et observa attentivement Potter qui était toujours allongé devant lui. Ce dernier c'était quand même retourner pour voir Draco et ses yeux verts agrippèrent le regard de Draco. À ce moment-là, même s'il ne l'avouait jamais, Draco sut qu'Harry était vraiment fait pour lui. Jamais personne n'aurait osé lui parler comme ça, jamais personne n'aurait osé négocier avec lui.

-Alors? demanda Potter en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Les yeux gris de Draco se posèrent sur cette lèvre et un désir violent de la prendre entre les siennes pour la sucer encore et encore avant de s'emparer de la bouche de Potter, s'empara de lui.

-D'accord, souffla Draco contre ses lèvres avant de s'en emparer férocement.

Il pouvait bien s'incliner pour cette fois.

* * *

Harry se réveilla au petit matin, le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Il regarda le bras blanc passé autour de sa taille et se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il avait réussi à convaincre Draco d'attendre un peu et il en était encore choqué.

Après avoir accepté sa proposition, Draco l'avait porté sur le lit et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit il s'était retrouvé nu. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait une fellation et il n'était pas près de l'oublier. La chaleur de la bouche de Draco alors qu'elle pompait son sexe, parfois avec énergie. Sa langue qui s'amusait à s'enrouler autour de son gland rougit par le surplus de sang, les succions et les petites morsures.

Harry aurait voulu plonger ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Draco pour pouvoir s'y agripper, mais elles avaient été attachées au montant du lit.

Lorsque Draco avait retiré le vibro pour le remplacer par ses doigts Harry avait cru défaillir. La sensation était plus intense, car les doigts de Draco bougeaient en lui, le fouillant de l'intérieur. Quand Draco avait appuyé contre son poing G Harry l'avait supplié de lui retirer l'anneau de cuir. Il avait attendu la dernière seconde et quand Harry avait enfin pu éjaculer la souffrance et le plaisir avaient été tellement forts qu'il s'était évanoui.

En réalisant qu'il avait été le seul à avoir du plaisir, Harry se sentit vraiment mal pour Draco. Devait-il lui rendre la pareille maintenant? Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait? Il avait bien aimé le sucer la dernière fois donc ça ne le dérangerait pas de recommencer. Cependant, le contexte n'avait rien de sexuel, alors pouvait-il le faire?

Il tenta de se lever, mais le bras s'enroula encore plus fort autour de lui. Doucement, Harry se retourna et son regard surpris croisa les yeux gris de Malfoy.

-Tu ne dors pas?

-J'ai le sommeil léger. Tu allais où?

-Aux toilettes. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

Le bras se retira et Harry eut soudain froid. Il alla dans la salle de bain et le malaise augmenta. Pourquoi se sentait-il coupable? Il repensa à tous les moments qu'il avait passés avec Hermione et son mal-être augmenta. Se pourrait-il que ce soit le pacte? Non, il n'avait rien éprouvé alors pourquoi maintenant?

En réalité, il se sentait coupable de mentir à Draco, surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient plus que de simple camarade de chambrée. Il devait lui dire pour Hermione, n'est-ce pas?

Harry retourna dans la chambre, les mains moites et le battant. Il s'approcha du lit, mais n'osa pas allait plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches? demanda Draco. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas te coucher?

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Et tu ne peux pas être couché près de moi pour ça?

-Je préfère rester debout... Si tu veux m'épouser, c'est que tu tiens à moi, n'est-ce pas?

-Quelle évidence, répliqua Draco.

-Donc si tu tiens à moi, tu dois me soutenir et m'aider. Et si tu ne peux pas le faire alors tu devras accepter que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ta place. Et si tu tiens à moi, tu voudras mon bonheur, n'est-ce pas.

-Où tu veux en venir. Arrête de tourner autour du pot et parle!

-Je... je continue de voir Hermione.

Draco se redressa brusquement dans le lit et ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry. Ce dernier ne savait pas si c'était les flammes dans la cheminée, la lune qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre ou alors simplement son imagination, mais les yeux gris de Draco semblaient être phosphorescents.

-Tu quoi? demanda Draco d'une voix trop douce.

Lorsqu'il sortit du lit, Harry recula rapidement, son instinct de survies venant de s'enclencher.

-Je suis désolé, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de son aide.

-Je t'avais pourtant ordonné de ne plus voir la Sang de Bourbe!

-S'il te plaît, ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Je te signale que ma mère était également une sorcière née de parent Moldu. En insultant Hermione, tu insultes aussi ma mère et ça, je ne te le permettrais pas. Surtout, que tu n'as aucune raison d'être méchant envers elles !

-Et pourquoi tu me dis tout ça maintenant? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches d'autre?!

-Rien! Je te le jure. Mais... je ne sais pas... peut-être que s'il ne s'était rien passé hier je ne t'aurais pas raconté ça.

Harry regarda avec étonnement Draco s'habiller puis se diriger vers la porte.

-Où tu vas?!

-Je ne sais pas, mais le plus loin possible de toi! Déclara Draco avant de quitter la chambre.

Harry avait les yeux scotchés sur la porte. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Draco ne semblait pourtant pas être trop énervé par l'histoire, alors pourquoi se soudain revirement de situation. Il s'allongea dans le lit et il eut soudain une forte envie de pleurer. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion, car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau.

-Draco?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais bientôt un corps vint se coller contre le sien et il reconnut immédiatement l'odeur du blond.

-Draco... je suis...

-Chut! souffla Draco en posant un doigt contre ses lèvres. Je ne vais te dire qu'une seule chose. Ne me mens plus jamais!

-Je suis désolé.

Pour toute réponse, les bras de Draco se refermèrent un peu plus autour de lui, créant un cocon de chaleur qui lui permit de facilement se rendormir.

* * *

Les fêtes de Noël étaient bientôt là et l'école était remplie de conversation sur les cadeaux à offrir. Harry de son côté avait vraiment le moral dans les chaussettes. Draco ne l'avait plus touché depuis qu'il lui avait dit la vérité au sujet d'Hermione et s'il avait pu se passer de sexe pendant seize ans, maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il était vraiment en manque.

Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier ses mauvaises notes en potions. Il avait réussi, grâce à Hermione, à remonter ses notes en DCFM, mais il était toujours aussi nul en potion. Et même s'il écrivait tout ce que le professeur disait durant le cours, même s'il revissait encore et encore, rien n'y faisait. Cependant, assis devant son directeur de maison, ses explications ne semblaient pas jouer en sa faveur.

-Mr Potter, siffla Snape. Il semblerait que...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte épargnant Harry encore quelques minutes.

-Entrez!

Harry écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Draco entrer dans la salle de cours. Ce dernier semblait également étonné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Draco.

Harry préféra baisser la tête. La matière préférée de Draco se trouvait justement être les potions et il avait un peu honte d'être aussi nul dans ce cours.

Draco de son côté était venu voir son parrain pour lui parler du dernier livre qu'il avait acquis sur les différents ingrédients qui avaient disparu du monde et de la possibilité de s'en procurer de nouveau. Son regard se posa alors sur un bulletin de notes et sa curiosité l'emporta:

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda Malfoy en chipant le bulletin des mains de son parrain, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la part de celui-ci. MERLIN POTTER! C'est quoi ces abominations devant mes yeux! Il est hors de question que mon futur mari soit aussi nul en potion!

Snape fut un peu surpris d'entendre son filleul parler d'Harry comme étant son futur époux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Draco soit intéressé par Potter. Cependant, son esprit n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation et un plan germa dans sa tête.

-Mr Malfoy, je suis heureux que vous vous prêtiez volontaire pour aider le jeune Potter à remonter ses notes dans ma matière. Et pour être sûr que vous serez toujours motivé, poursuivit Snape devant le regard outré de son filleul, j'ai décidé que vous aurez les mêmes notes que Mr Potter.

Harry pâlit en comprenant le merdier dans lequel il venait de mettre Draco.

-Professeur, je vous promets que je vais m'améliorer, mais n'impliquez pas...

-Silence Potter, le coupa Draco à son plus grand étonnement. Puisque le professeur Snape n'est pas assez compétent pour t'aider à t'améliorer, il est normal qu'il se tourne vers quelqu'un de plus doué que lui.

Harry était choqué par les propos de Draco et il se sentait mal à l'aise de se trouver au milieu d'un duel sorcier version "regard assassin"! Il s'attendait à ce que son directeur de maison dise quelque chose à Draco où qu'il le colle, mais il se contenta de simplement dire:

-Je vous revois dans trois mois, Mr Potter.

Harry quitta alors rapidement la salle avec Draco, qui lui, marchait d'un pas tranquille. Harry regarda Draco qui marchait devant lui et il se sentit mal de l'entraîner dans ses problèmes.

-Pourquoi Snape te pousse-t-il autant à améliorer tes notes? demanda soudain Draco. En temps normal, il se moque toujours des notes de ses élèves.

-Je ne sais pas trop... parfois j'ai l'impression que derrière ses airs de méchants, il veille sur moi. J'ai écrit dans mon choix d'orientation de cinquième année que je voulais devenir Auror, depuis, il me met la pression pour que j'aie de bons résultats.

-Oh! Tu veux devenir Auror, chaton? ricana Draco en lui pinçant gentiment la joue. Toi qui n'arrêtes pas de miauler pour attirer mon attention. Tu penses en être capable?

-Parfaitement! répliqua Harry avec défis. Mes parents étaient Aurors donc moi aussi je le serais.

-hmmm... quoi qu'il en soit, si tu veux devenir Aurors tu vas devoir t'améliorer en potion.

-Je sais, c'est ce que Snape n'arrête pas de me dire. Mais, j'ai beau relire mes cours je ne comprends rien.

Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre et Draco lui demanda de lui montrer ses notes de potions. Comme il s'y attendait, tout était bien organisé, cependant, il savait que son parrain racontait pas mal de chose inutile durant ses cours pour embrouiller ses élèves. Draco se mit donc à raturer la belle écriture d'Harry.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria le garçon.

-Tu vas recopier ce cours en oubliant les parties que j'ai rayées et tu vas ensuite l'apprendre.

-Mais Snape...

-Oublie un peu Severus! Il a toujours été comme ça. Tu vas devoir apprendre à faire le tri dans ce qu'il dit, car tout n'est pas vrai. Il fait expert afin de savoir qui sont les plus intelligents.

-Mais c'est sournois!

-Chaton, c'est un Serpentard, rigola Draco. Bien sûr qu'il est sournois. Aller, au travail!

Harry recopia son cours et entreprit de l'apprendre. Il s'aperçut rapidement que Draco avait raison, ses notes avaient bien plus de sens.

-Bien, on va voir si tu as bien retenu la leçon. En potion, il y a des ingrédients qui sont indispensables, peu importe ce que tu comptes faire. Cite-les-moi.

Harry fut un peu déconcerté par la question, car il n'y avait rien de tel dans son cours. Cependant, il comprit vite que certains éléments revenaient toujours dans ses notes. Il tenta alors quelques réponses et reprit confiance lorsque Draco approuvait.

-Maintenant que tu connais ses ingrédients, tu devras toujours les avoir près de toi lors d'une préparation. C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas accès à la salle de classe sinon je t'aurais également fait faire une potion.

-Peut-être que la Salle sur Demande nous fournira ce qu'il faut, proposa Harry.

-C'est quoi la Salle sur Demande?

-Une pièce secrète de Poudlard qui te donne tout ce que tu demandes.

-Quoi ? Ça existe et je n'en savais rien! Allons-y chaton.

Harry se retint de justesse de lui signaler qu'il ressemblait à un gosse un matin de Noël, il l'aurait sûrement mal pris. Cependant, cela rappela à Harry que les vacances étaient dans trois semaines et il ne savait toujours pas quoi offrir à Draco.

Ils quittèrent la chambre au pas de course, Draco étant trop pressé de voir cette fameuse salle. Néanmoins, une fois à l'intérieur de la Salle sur Demande, Harry fut étonné de voir celle-ci vide. Il n'y avait absolument rien, mis à part quatre murs pour délimiter l'endroit.

-C'est ça la Salle sur Demande? s'étonna Draco. Je pensais qu'elle nous donnait tout ce qu'on voulait.

Harry se demanda alors si les pensées de Draco n'avaient pas étaient en totale contradiction avec les siennes. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il n'y avait rien autour d'eux. Harry tenta de vider son esprit pour que la salle se concentre uniquement sur les pensées de Draco. Petit à petit, la pièce se modifia sous le regard existé de Draco et celui ahuri d'Harry.

La Salle sur Demande avait disposé un immense miroir sur le mur de gauche, des bougies flottaient par centaines autour d'eux rendant l'endroit très intime. Devant le miroir venait d'apparaître un lit d'une banale simplicité, mais très grand.

-C'est quoi cet endroit? Ce n'est pas une salle pour faire des potions!

-Oh non, loin de là, jubila Draco en entraînant Harry vers le lit.

-Arrête! On n'est pas venu pour ça.

Harry lutta du mieux qu'il put alors que les mains de Draco s'empressaient de le déshabiller. Malgré la tentation, Harry réussit à avoir le dernier mot et c'est un Draco boudeur qui fit disparaître la chambre pour la remplacer par une réplique exacte de la classe de potion.

* * *

-Évaluation surprise! s'écria Snape en entrant dans la classe.

Beaucoup protestèrent, car c'étaient le dernier jour de classe avant les vacances d'hiver. Mais Snape les fit taire en un temps record.

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez me faire la potion de repousse os. Allez au travail!

Harry partit immédiatement chercher les ingrédients. "Une bonne potion, c'est comme un bon plat. Il te faut les meilleurs ingrédients." "Classe-les. Si tu les mets dans l'ordre d'utilisation dès le départ, tu auras moins de chance de te tromper."

Une fois revenu à son bureau, Harry lut les consignes de préparation, plaçant les ingrédients dans l'ordre de la notice. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne faisait même pas attention au professeur Snape qui passait dans les rangs.

"Lorsque tu hésites jette un sortilège d'immobilisation sur ta potion, cela te donneras quelques minutes pour réfléchir sans gâcher ce que tu as déjà fait."

Harry ne savait plus où il en était. Avait-il bien fait l'étape sept?

"N'oublie jamais de jeter un sort de mémoire sur ton chaudron avant de commencer une potion. De cette façon si tu ne sais plus où tu en es, il te suffira de regarder le registre du chaudron."

Harry tapota trois fois le bord du chaudron et celui-ci indiqua qu'il avait bien fait l'étape sept. Lorsque la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours, mais également la fin du contrôle, Harry était assez content de lui. Il préleva un peu de sa potion avec une pipette stérilisé, "Si tu prends une pipette déjà utilisée tu risques d'altérer la qualité de ta potion."

Il amena sa potion à Snape qui l'analysa avec minutie.

-Me voilà agréablement surpris, Mr Potter, ce sera bien la première fois que je vous mets un E pour Effort exceptionnel.

Harry le regarda avec émerveillement, il allait vraiment avoir un E?! Cependant, si cette note allait remonter la moyenne d'Harry elle ferait sans nul doute chuter celle de Draco. Et Harry s'en voulut de n'avoir eu que E.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour Mr Malfoy, déclara Snape comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Je ne vais pas lui mettre un E.

Harry remercia son professeur et une fois hors de la classe il se précipita vers leur chambre. Cependant, Draco n'y était. Cela attrista Harry, car il voulait lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, mais il devrait attendre un peu. Il décida donc d'aller à la bibliothèque pour continuer à s'améliorer en potion. S'il était assez doué, il pourrait même en discuter avec Draco et ça leur ferait un point commun. Bien qu'il douta fort de pouvoir arriver au niveau de son petit ami.

Soudain, il s'arrêta net. Son regard vert fut attiré par une scène qui se jouait dans la cour de l'école. Pansy Parkinson était en train d'embrasser Draco, les bras accrochés autour de son cou.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir tout le monde! Il est 3h28 et je suis crevé, mais je voulais absolument poster ce chapitre avant de dormir!

 _ **Merci à vous tous pour m'avoir soutenue et suivit jusqu'à la fin! Bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre!=)**_

 **Hakuronchu** : FAUX! Je ne suis pas une tiseuse de bonne (ou mauvaise) aventure!^^ Moi je vais au plus simple!=p Mais pour savoir de quoi je parle, il te faudra lire ce dernier chapitre!^^ "La monogamie ce n'est pas réaliste" HAHAHA! C'est quoi cette troisième hypothèse. Malheureusement avec moi la monogamie est reine, pas de couple libéré dans cette histoire!^^ Bonne lecture pour

 **Florence Baker** : Héhéhé je suis une experte pour terminer mes histoires au moment où il ne faut pas!=p Je suis ravie que l'histoire et les personnages de plaisent et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te conviendra!=) Bonne lecture!

 **Guest** : Lol décidément vous vous êtes passé le mot!^^ Comme dit plus haut à Florence Baker, j'adore faire ce genre de chose!^^ J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira!=)

 **Lyxiee** : J'avais oublié ta vengeance donc j'en ai préparé une petite en bonus que tu trouveras à la fin du chapitre!=) J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira.

* * *

 _Soudain, il s'arrêta net. Son regard vert fut attiré par une scène qui se jouait dans la cour de l'école. Pansy Parkinson était en train d'embrasser Draco, les bras accrochés autour de son cou._

Draco ne répondait pas au baiser, certes, mais il ne la repoussait pas non plus et cela fit du mal à Harry. Envolé la joie de sa note en potion, envolé l'envie d'apprendre plus de choses sur cette matière. Harry se sentait soudain las.

Un regard gris se tourna d'un coup vers lui et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il quitta rapidement le couloir et malgré sa démotivation, se dirigea quand même vers la bibliothèque. Une fois dans le rayon potion, il prit le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main et s'installa à une table près d'une fenêtre.

Draco arriva quelques minutes plus tard et prit place en face de lui. Harry continua de regarder l'ouvrage, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

"Ton livre est passionnant?" Demanda soudain Draco.

"Très!" répliqua Harry, le nez toujours plongé dans le bouquin. "D'ailleurs, tu m'empêches de me concentrer, va donc continuer à embrasser Parkinson!"

Draco soupira, mais ne releva pas la pique et répondit simplement:

"Harry, il s'agit d'un livre de niveau universitaire et en plus tu le tiens à l'envers!"

Le jeune homme devint rouge de honte. Il referma rapidement le bouquin et se leva pour aller le ranger, Draco sur ses talons.

"Ne donne pas d'importance à ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure, chaton."

"Pardon!" Harry fit volte-face et planta ses yeux verts sur son petit ami.

Il était blessé par les paroles de Draco, mais ça, Madame Pince n'était pas censée le savoir et il se fit jeter de la bibliothèque. Draco fut également obligé de le suivre, pour Madame Pince il n'y avait jamais qu'un seul coupable. C'était soit tout le monde, soit personne.

"Tu aurais pu être plus discret." S'énerva Draco.

"La ferme!"

"Pardon?"

Draco venait de rêver ou le petit chaton venait de dire au serpent de se taire de façon vulgaire. Personne ne disait à un Malfoy de se "la fermer" pas même son petit ami. Irrité par le comportement d'Harry, il l'attrapa par les cheveux et le tira vers la première salle de classe qu'il trouva. Les cours étaient finis, il était sûr que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Par mesure de précaution, il ferma quand même la porte à clé.

"AÏE!" Cria Harry tout en tentant de faire lâcher prise à Draco.

Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir libérer ses cheveux, Harry réussit à lui agripper l'autre bras et il mordit dedans à pleines dents. Ce fut au tour de Draco de crier et pour le coup, il lâcha les cheveux d'Harry pour inspecter sa blessure.

"Tu m'as mordu! Espèce d'enragé!"

"Tu m'as tiré les cheveux! Sale infidèle!"

Ils se regardèrent d'un oeil noir, attendant de voir qui allait sauter sur l'autre en premier. C'est Harry qui entama les hostilités en lui giflant la joue. Draco répliqua automatiquement et sans réfléchir en lui éclatant l'arcade sourcilière avec son poing.

Harry fit un pas en arrière sous le choc et à la vue du sang qui coulait abondamment de son oeil, ils s'arrêtèrent net tous les deux. Harry regarda Draco et petit à petit ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

"Harry... je suis désolé, chaton!"

"J'étais tellement content d'avoir eu E et toi pendant ce temps tu visitais les amygdales de Pansy!"

"Si je l'avais repoussé, ça aurait été pire! Avec Pansy la meilleure défense c'est l'indifférence. Mais... dans quelle matière tu as eu E?"

"Potions." Renifla Harry.

Il se rappela de ce que Snape lui avait dit au sujet des notes de Draco et Harry voulut le rassurer, mais il le prit par surprise en lui frottant avec énergie la tête.

"Mais c'est super ça! S'il t'a suffi d'une leçon pour obtenir un E, alors on ne devrait pas mettre longtemps à faire de toi un maitre des potions! Viens, allons à l'infirmerie pour soigner ton oeil. Ensuite, il faudra que je prépare ma valise."

"Tu t'en vas?"

"Je passe la première semaine des vacances chez mes parents." Draco remarqua la tristesse d'Harry et poursuivit. "Ne fais pas cette tête! On fêtera Noël ensemble lorsque je serai revenu."

Harry voulut répondre, mais ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh les sermonna tous les deux en voyant leurs blessures, mais ils furent vite guéris et quittèrent l'infirmerie sans demander leur reste pour retourner dans leur chambre.

"Ce n'est pas la peine de marcher lentement, Harry. Dans tous les cas je partirais ce soir."

"Peut-être... mais en attendant je passe plus de temps avec toi."

Draco se tourna vers lui pour l'observer. Harry était vraiment beau. Il mesurait environ un mètre soixante-dix, ses joues avaient gardé la rondeur des nourrissons et sa peau était vraiment douce. S'il n'avait pas de poils et un service trois-pièces entre les jambes, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il était une femme.

Ses yeux verts étaient sans nul doute le joyau de son corps. Ils étaient tout simplement magnifiques et lorsqu'il pleurait, ses pupilles brillaient comme des étoiles. C'était surement pour cette raison que Draco aimait le faire pleurer.

En ce moment, Harry le regardait avec des yeux de chien battu, ce qui lui donnait un air de petit garçon. Pour l'esprit sadique du Serpentard, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il ait envie de lui faire de vilaines choses.

Il lui prit la main et le traina sur les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de leur chambre. Une fois la porte fermée et verrouillée, il plaqua Harry contre celle-ci et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. C'était un baiser plein de passion et d'envie trop longtemps contenue. Il n'avait rien de doux. C'était un baiser à vous couper le souffle.

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'y agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il tirait sur ses cheveux, ce qui faisait grogner Draco de douleur et de plaisir. Son petit chaton sortait les griffes. Il le souleva du sol et Harry passa immédiatement ses jambes autour de sa taille. Dans cette position, leurs sexes étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Ils gémirent à l'unisson, se déhanchant sans pudeur. Harry n'ayant pas encore l'habitude de ce genre de caresse vint le premier. Draco le regarda avec attention, gravant dans sa mémoire son visage post-orgasmique pour ses moments en solitaire.

"Tu as aimé?" Chuchota Draco à son oreille.

Harry hocha faiblement la tête, toujours dans les vapes.

"Bien. Maintenant, arrête de faire l'égoïste et occupe-toi de moi!"

Sur ces mots, Draco le lâcha sans prévenir et Harry tomba sur ses fesses. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit l'érection du blond à travers son boxer et rougit immédiatement. Il n'avait pas su donner du plaisir à son partenaire et ne l'avait même pas attendu.

"Ne fais pas cette tête et contente-toi de me rendre l'appareil."

Harry se redressa sur ses genoux et vint frotter son visage contre son boxer à la manière d'un chat. Après tout, n'était-il pas le chaton de Draco? Il inhala à pleins poumons son odeur de sexe et de sueur.

Harry fondait face à cette odeur, plus il la respirait, plus il en avait envie. Il lécha la queue à travers le tissu, le goût de la lessive et du liquide préséminal imprégna ses papilles et il sentit son sexe se durcir à nouveau.

Draco avait posé ses mains contre la porte pour empêcher son corps de s'effondrer. Harry était comme un couteau à double tranchant. Son côté naïf et timide cachait une fougue et une témérité étonnante.

Harry avait baissé le boxer de noir de Draco et s'amusait à redessiner les contours de son sexe du bout de sa langue. Draco était au bord de la jouissance, lorsqu'il entendit la cloche de Poudlard sonner dix-sept heures.

Il s'écarta précipitamment d'Harry, se rhabillant en vitesse, pestant mentalement contre sa libido.

"Draco?"

"Mon train par à dix-sept heures trente et je n'ai encore rien préparé!"

Harry regarda Draco s'activer dans tout les sens afin que ses bagages soient prêts à temps et il fut presque jaloux de ces valises qui obtenaient plus d'attention que lui.

"Je te fais à ce point peu d'effet pour que tu penses à préparer tes affaires plutôt qu'à moi?!" Harry s'était relevé et avait posé sa question d'une voix bourrue.

"On se revoit le vingt-six Potter!" Déclara Draco en déposant un baiser sur son front avant de quitter la chambre.

* * *

La soirée n'en finissait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait mépriser ces mondialités! Lorsqu'enfin le dernier convive fut parti, il monta dans sa chambre et s'affala sur le canapé en cuir vert foncé qui s'y trouvait.

Il défit sa cravate et déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise qu'il sortit également de son pantalon et poussa un profond soupir. Il avait rempli sa mission de fils d'un Malfoy, il allait pouvoir rentrer à Poudlard demain et embêter son chaton.

Celui-ci ne lui avait même pas écrit une seule lettre et même si Draco ne lui avait rien demandé, il était légèrement vexé par ce silence postal.

De léger coup retentir contre la porte de sa chambre et bien qu'il ne voulait parler à personne, il autorisa quand même le visiteur à entrer.

"Tu sembles épuisé, mon chéri."

La voix de sa mère le ramena dans sa chambre, loin de son chaton et de ses petites griffes. Il observa Narcissa Malfoy s'avancer à pas feutrer vers lui, sa robe gris métallique faisait ressortir les émeraudes qui entouraient son cou gracile. C'était le cadeau que son père lui avait offert pour Noël.

Lucius Malfoy était l'homme le plus froid du monde, sauf avec sa femme. Draco jalousait un peu sa mère, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui volait également l'amour de son père.

"Que puis-je pour vous, mère?"

"Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent à ton sujet..."

"Continuez, vous savez à quel point j'aime les rumeurs." Draco ricana. Il aimait surtout les lancer in petto.

"Ton père et moi avons eu ouï dire que tu sortais avec un homme."

Draco sentit le mal de tête pointer à l'horizon. Il ferma une seconde les yeux, refoulant la violente envie de jeter un sort à Pansy Parkinson, car nul doute que c'était elle qui avait lancé la rumeur. Rumeur qui était vrai, certes, mais après que Harry eut rejeté sa demande, Draco avait réfléchis. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal comme ça finalement, car il n'était pas sûr que son chaton soit encore prêt pour côtoyer son monde ou rencontrer ses parents.

"Vous ne devriez pas écouter les rumeurs de Pansy, mère."

"Donc c'est faux?"

"Non... elle est exacte." Draco soupira puis se leva du canapé pour s'approcher d'une des fenêtres de sa chambre. Dehors, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais le jardin était illuminé par des lanternes qui flottaient dans les airs. "J'aurais cependant voulu attendre avant de vous le dire."

"Draco, ton père et moi on se moque de savoir si tu sors avec un garçon ou une fille. Mais..."

"Oui je sais!" Coupa Draco en se retournant furieusement vers sa mère. "Je peux être avec qui je veux, mais cette personne doit répondre à certains critères. Venir d'une bonne famille de sang pur. Avoir de l'argent. Me donner un héritier pour préserver la lignée des Malfoy!"

"Mon fils, c'est bien la première fois que je t'entends critiquer nos choix en matière de sélection. Est-ce parce que ton ami ne rentre pas dans ces critères?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je sais seulement que ses parents étaient Aurors."

"Étaient?" Demanda Narcissa, étonné par l'emploi du passé.

"Ils sont morts. Tué par un fou furieux du nom de Voldemort."

"Merlin! Est-ce que ton ami ne s'appellerait pas Harry Potter?!" S'exclama sa mère avec stupéfaction.

"Si... Vous le connaissez?"

"Juste de nom. Ton père fut interrogé durant l'enquête, car Tom Jedusor, celui que tu appelles Voldemort, faisait des affaires avec notre famille. Il était le descendant unique de Salazar. Néanmoins, ses pensées étaient obscurcies par son idée de vengeance. Son père Moldu avait abandonné sa mère et elle est morte de chagrin après l'avoir mis au monde. Tom haïssait les Moldus plus que tout et il voulait les anéantir."

"Quel rapport avec Harry?" Draco était choqué que son père ait fait affaire avec pareil individu.

"Et bien, petit à petit, Tom est monté dans les sphères du pouvoir et il a rallié pas mal de monde à sa cause. Cependant, ses actes étaient totalement interdits et le département des Aurors s'est mis contre lui. James et Lily, les parents d'Harry, comptaient parmi les meilleurs Aurors de cette époque et lorsque Tom a appris qu'ils étaient à sa poursuite et, qu'en plus, Lily était une sorcière née de parents Moldus, il s'en est pris à eux. Ton ami est tristement célèbre parmi les adultes pour être le seul et unique humain à avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort." Sa mère regardait avec amusement les émotions qui se peignaient sur le visage de son fils, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge. "Merlin, il est déjà si tard! Je vais te laisser mon chéri."

Narcissa se dirigea vers la porte lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour dire à Draco:

"Si tu souhaites retourner à Poudlard ce soir, je ne te retiendrais pas."

"Vraiment! Je peux?"

"Oui. Mais tu sais Draco, certaines choses ne sont pas irréversibles."

"Pardon?" Draco ne voyait pas où sa mère voulait en venir.

"Laisse. Il y a des choses que tu dois apprendre par toi même. Bonne soirée mon chéri."

* * *

Harry venait de mettre le pyjama qu'il avait piqué dans l'armoire de Draco afin d'avoir son odeur sur lui. Il se glissa sous les draps et tenta de s'endormir, mais l'excitation le tenait éveillé. Il revenait demain!

Il s'était préparé toute la semaine et il avait écrit une lettre à Draco tous les jours, racontant ce qu'il faisait, comment il se touchait et se préparait pour lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas osé les envoyer.

Il passa timidement une main sous la chemise verte, effleurant son ventre, lui procurant des frissons dans tout le corps. Sa main remonta lentement jusqu'à ses tétons qu'il taquina chacun leur tour. Il allait glisser son autre main dans son caleçon lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

Stupéfait, Harry ne bougea même pas. Il regarda Draco entrer dans la chambre, poser sa valise à côté de la porte, retirer son manteau, le plier soigneusement avant de le déposer sur le rebord du canapé. Il s'approcha du lit avec une démarche chaloupée qui faisait penser à un félin qui avance lentement vers sa proie. Il monta sur le matelas et se plaça au-dessus d'Harry.

Sans prévenir, Draco agrippa les pans du pantalon et tira dessus, exposant à ses yeux gris le sexe gonflé d'Harry. Il l'ignora royalement, remontant jusqu'au visage d'Harry où il plongea son regard dans les prunelles vertes.

"Ce soir, tu seras entièrement à moi." Déclara Draco en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

"ATTENDS!"

Surpris, Draco se redressa légèrement. Est-ce que son chaton ne voulait pas de lui? Harry se tortilla pour sortir du lit et récupéra son bas de pyjama. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et demanda à Draco de venir dessous avec lui.

"Depuis quand tu mets mes pyjamas chaton?" Susurra Draco à son oreille alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs déserts.

"Depuis que tu es parti."

"Et tu te tripotes depuis que je suis partie?"

Pour toutes réponses, les joues d'Harry rougirent fortement. Heureusement, ils venaient d'arriver à destination ce qui détourna l'esprit de Draco.

"C'est la salle sur Demande."

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête et poussa la porte de la salle. Des centaines de bougies flottaient dans les airs, dégageant un doux parfum de mangue. Un miroir recouvrait tout un pan de mur et un lit avait été placé devant.

"Oh! Tu t'en es souvenu."

"Joyeux Noël Draco." Répondit Harry d'une toute petite voix.

"Merci chaton. C'est un très beau cadeau."

"C'est vrai! Tu aimes?"

Pour toute réponse, Draco l'entraina vers le lit. Il le laissa debout devant celui-ci et continua ce qu'il avait commencé dans la chambre. Il lui retira lentement la chemise, défaisant un à un les boutons, ses doigts s'amusaient à effleurer sa peau douce, lui procurant mille et un frisson plaisir.

Harry ne disait rien, il ne gémissait pas, car pour lui, l'atmosphère était trop magique pour être brisée par sa propre respiration. Paradoxalement, son coeur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine, qu'il avait l'impression que Draco aussi pouvait l'entendre.

Une paire de lèvres fraiche se posèrent sur la peau brulante de son cou et il couina de surprise. Sa volonté de garder le silence s'écroula lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Draco remonter le long de sa jugulaire jusqu'à son oreille dont il attrapa le lobe entre ses lèvres pour le sucer.

En parallèle, sa main avait glissé sous l'élastique de son pantalon où elle caressait mollement la verge d'Harry. Ce dernier se mit à bouger des hanches pour accentuer la caresse. Le rire de Draco résonna au creux de son oreille et son autre main vint s'arrimer à ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger.

La main qui se trouvait dans son pantalon glissa jusqu'à ses testicules et Draco tourna Harry face à la vitre avant de venir se caler dans son dos. Ainsi, il pouvait voir son visage dans le miroir.

"Ouvre les yeux." Ordonna-t-il.

Deux émeraudes apparurent dans le reflet et Draco tomba encore une fois sous son charme. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi il n'avait jamais fait attention à Harry avant cette année. La réponse était simple.

Harry n'était pas du tout son genre.

Outre le fait qu'il soit un garçon, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il n'avait jamais prêté un regard sur lui, car Harry était quelqu'un d'insignifiant à l'époque. En réalité, le jour où il l'avait agrippé par le col de sa robe pour l'emmener dans une salle vide, Draco s'était piégé lui même. Car c'est sans aucun doute à ce moment-là qu'il était tombé, sans s'en rendre compte, sous le charme de ce petit chaton.

Il s'agenouilla et baissa le bas de pyjama que Harry portait. Il mordilla chacun leur tour les deux globes de chaires, qui lui faisaient un fessier d'enfer, avant de les malaxer à pleine main.

Harry se sentait bien, il voulait que ce moment dure pour l'éternité et pourtant, il avait peur. Peur que tout ceci prenne fin, qu'il se réveille dans sa chambre, seul et qu'il s'aperçoive que tout ceci n'avait jamais existé.

Soudain, il se sentit bizarre de l'intérieur et quelque chose d'humide et chaud se posa sur son petit trou. Il dut s'appuyer davantage contre le miroir pour ne pas tomber.

"Draco... Qu'est-ce que... tu fais?"

"Je te prépare."

"Mais c'est sale. Arrête!"

Harry ne voulait pas du tout qu'il s'interrompe, car sa langue faisait vraiment des merveilles et pourtant, il ne souhaitait pas que Draco se salisse pour lui.

"J'ai lancé un sort de nettoyage donc tais-toi et profite." Répliqua Draco avant de revenir lécher son anus.

Harry ferma les yeux, incapable de les garder ouverts tant le désir était grand. Il se colla contre la vitre qui s'embua encore plus face à la chaleur de son corps. Sa peau ne tarda pas à se couvrir d'une fine pellicule de sueur et il avait oublié depuis longtemps son idée de ne pas faire de bruit.

Sa gorge était sèche et des gémissements en sortaient en continu. Son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, sa queue palpitait entre ses jambes, mais à chaque fois qu'il était proche de l'orgasme, Draco enserrait la base de sa verge pour faire reculer l'éjaculation. Ses jambes, quant à elles, n'arrivaient plus à supporter le poids de son corps.

"J'en peux plus..." haleta le garçon.

"Je suis pourtant loin d'en avoir fini avec toi, chaton."

Comme pour souligner ses dires, Draco remplaça sa bouche par son majeur. Il tourna lentement autour de la peau plissée afin de la détendre davantage. Sa salive avait trop vite séché et il regretta de ne pas avoir de lubrifiant sous la main.

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt apporté.

Un tube de lubrifiant apparu sur ses genoux et tout en bénissant cette salle, Draco s'enduit généreusement les doigts du liquide gluant. Satisfait, il enfonça lentement son majeur, tout en regardant avec fascination le petit trou de Harry aspirer avec avidité son doigt.

À l'intérieur, c'était chaud et moite. Il était impatient de remplacer son doigt par sa queue et d'enculer Harry avec toute la fougue dont il était capable. Cependant, il ne voulait pas faire mal à Harry et comme il s'agissait de sa première fois, il devait bien le préparer.

"Draco... prends-moi."

Il fut surpris par la demande de Harry. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru assez confiant pour demander une telle chose.

"Pas tout de suite. Je dois te préparer."

"Je suis déjà préparé!" S'impatienta Harry. "Je me suis occupé de mon cul tous jours depuis que tu es parti comme un voleur!"

"Vraiment?" Draco était étonné, mais cette révélation l'excitait beaucoup. Il passa sous silence le "parti comme un voleur". "Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement?"

Il vit, grâce au miroir, le visage d'Harry devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

"Allez chaton. N'ait pas peur et dis-moi comment tu t'es fait du bien."

"J'ai... j'ai acheté des godes... de... de différentes tailles."

Draco demanda immédiatement la même chose à la salle et les montra à Harry.

"Et ensuite? Lequel tu as choisi?"

Harry lui indiqua un gode de dix centimètres de long pour deux centimètres de diamètre.

"Et ensuite, qu'est-ce que tu en as fait?"

Draco enduisit le gode de lubrifiant et fit tourner le bout autour du cul de Harry, attendant sa réponse.

"J'ai... j'ai fait ce que tout le monde fait avec un gode."

"Trop facile, j'attends plus de détails, chaton. Allez, raconte-moi."

Harry parla et Draco appliqua. Il n'avait pas trop compris au départ, mais lorsque les gestes de Draco s'étaient calqués sur ses paroles, il devina que l'autre ne lui demandait pas réellement de raconter ce qu'il avait fait, mais plutôt ce qu'il aimerait que Draco lui fasse.

Alors Harry se lâcha.

Il passa vite à un gode plus gros, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il décida donc de jouer avec le feu et profita d'un moment d'inattention de la part de Draco pour se retourner et le pousser contre le sol.

"Harry, n'y pense même pas." Grogna Draco alors que l'autre homme s'assaillait à cheval sur lui.

"Trop tard."

Il avait baissé la braguette de Draco et avait tiré sur le pantalon et le boxer, libérant le sexe érigé. Sans que Draco ait le temps de réagir, Harry attrapa son sexe et s'empala dessus.

Ils gémirent tous les deux, ou plutôt, ils crièrent en même temps.

"Tu me le paieras, Potter!"

"M'en fiche... pour le moment, j'ai ce que je veux!"

Saleté de chaton! Énervé de s'être fait avoir, Draco renversa Harry et se retira. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et le força à monter sur le lit.

"Puisque tu préfères que je te baise, plutôt que je te fasse l'amour, eh bien parfait! Je vais te donner ce que tu veux."

Il lui claqua le cul, ce qui fit gémir Harry. Ce dernier était à quatre pattes devant lui, sa croupe bien mise en valeur. Il lui agrippa fermement les hanches et l'encula d'un geste sec.

"Ah! Oui... encore!"

Son chaton aimait qu'on abuse de lui, donc il allait lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il le lima à grands coups de rein, mais il n'avait pas oublié sa vengeance. Harry aurait pu atteindre l'orgasme au moins cinq fois si Draco ne l'en avait pas empêché.

"Arrête!" Harry était en pleur.

Draco venait encore une fois de lui refuser la délivrance. Il avait les reins en feu et tout son corps tremblait, il n'avait plus de force.

"Dis: Excuse-moi Draco d'en avoir fait qu'à ma tête et d'avoir gâché ton cadeau de Noël."

"Excuse-moi de t'offrir la meilleure baise de ta vie!"

"Oh le vilain chaton!" Siffla Draco en redoublant de vigueur ses coups de reins.

Il commençait lui aussi à fatiguer, mais il ne devait pas craquer avant Harry. Il sentit un autre orgasme prendre forme dans le corps d'Harry, mais lorsqu'il approcha sa main de sa verge, il entendit ce dernier crier:

"Je suis désolé! Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ton cadeau de Noël!"

"Merci Merlin." Souffla Draco.

Il augmenta avec désespoir de rythme de ses va-et-vient et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à venir. Harry fut le premier. Heureusement sinon la fierté de Draco en aurait pris un sacré coup. En sentant, les parois internes de Harry se resserraient autour de lui, Draco éjacula à son tour.

* * *

Il se réveilla complètement à l'ouest. Ses membres étaient lourds et son esprit avait du mal à quitter le monde des rêves. Autour de lui, des dizaines de bougies flottantes répandaient une douce lumière et l'odeur du sexe imprégnait fortement l'air.

Il se rappela alors du cadeau qu'Harry lui avait fait la veille et un sourire béat, peu digne de lui, ourla ses lèvres. Il allait même rigoler bêtement, lorsqu'il entendit des pleurs à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête, surprit, et observa Harry.

Ce dernier était allongé sur le ventre et il avait une main posée en bas de ses reins. Draco se sentit soudain coupable, il y était allé vraiment fort pour la première fois de son chaton.

Il se pencha vers lui et déposa des petits baisers sur son épaule. Sa main avait glissé le long de son corps et massait délicatement les reins du garçon.

"Sur une échelle d'un à dix, tu situerais ta douleur à quel niveau? En sachant que, un c'est bon et dix pas du tout."

"Quinze!" Grogna Harry.

Sa réponse fit rire Draco. S'il pouvait râler c'est qu'il n'allait pas si mal que ça.

"Mais, je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il s'est passé." Poursuivit Harry.

"Je m'en veux quand même d'avoir été aussi violent."

"C'est comme ça que je t'aime, Draco. Je suis accro à toi depuis presque quatre ans alors que tu étais la raison de tous mes malheurs. Je pense que j'ai un penchant pour la soumission... mais temps que c'est toi qui me domines, je n'aurais honte de rien."

"Épouse-moi."

La demande de Draco sortait de nulle part et les surprit aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Harry parce qu'il avait oublié que Draco l'avait déjà demandé en mariage et Draco, car il s'était promis de ne pas commettre deux fois la même erreur et d'attendre.

"Tu le veux vraiment?" Demanda Harry au bout d'un moment. "Parce que si c'est le cas, alors je veux bien revenir sur mes mots et dire oui."

 _Dis non, Draco. Dis non!_ Lui hurla sa conscience.

"Oui, je le pense vraiment. Mais je veux d'abord que tu saches dans quoi tu t'engages."

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Potter, je suis l'héritier d'une grande famille de Sang pur. Le seul héritier. J'ai donc beaucoup de devoirs envers ma famille. Tu comprends?"

"Tu veux dire que je t'empêcherais d'accomplir tes devoirs familiaux?" Murmura Harry peiné.

"Mais non! Si tu deviens mon époux, tu devras parfois agir différemment. Lors de soirée, pas de bisous, pas de tutoiement, on ne se tient pas la main."

"C'est un peu vieillot, non?!"

"C'est la société, Harry." Répliqua Draco.

"Peut-être, mais on est pas toujours obligé de faire ce que la société nous demande."

"Harry, si on se marie ça sera comme ça et pas autrement."

"Très bien!"

Énervé, il se leva et s'écroula au sol, une main posée sur ses hanches.

"Pauvre chaton. Si jeune et déjà si usé!" Ricana Draco.

"La ferme!"

Harry rampa littéralement jusqu'à ses vêtements. Il voulait mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Draco. Il se sentait blessé et humilié. Alors que quelques semaines plus tôt Draco semblait le genre d'homme à ne pas avoir peur d'aller contre les règles, celui qui se trouvait désormais devant lui était un lâche et un imbécile obtus!

Harry comprenait très bien que certaines règles ne pouvaient pas être abolies du jour au lendemain, mais de là à tout faire au pied de la lettre...

"Reviens dans le lit chaton!" Draco commençait à s'énerver. "Tu es ridicule à te trainer par terre."

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire! On n'est pas marié à ce que je sache."

"Tu as raison Potter, on n'est pas marié." Siffla froidement Draco.

Il se leva à son tour, s'habilla en vitesse sans tenir compte de Harry et quitta la salle sur Demande.

Une fois seul, Harry retourna avec difficulté dans le lit où il se réfugia sous les draps et pleura. Les larmes roulaient simplement sur ses joues. Il n'y avait pas de sanglots ou de reniflement. Justes des larmes.

Il ne savait même pas pour quelles raisons il pleurait.

La salle ne possédant pas de fenêtre, Harry ne vit pas le temps passé. Il entendit au loin le bruit d'une porte et il sut que c'était lui qui revenait.

"Harry..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement?" Demanda Harry d'une voix éteinte.

"Comment?"

"Que veux-tu que je fasse. Je dois me soumettre à tes moindres désirs ou au contraire te tenir tête. Je ne sais pas quel genre d'Harry tu aimes."

"Les deux. Et si demain tu devenais protecteur, je t'aimerais quand même. Si tu es bordélique ou hypocondriaque, je t'aimerais quand même. Parce que c'est toi dans ton ensemble qui me plait."

"Alors pourquoi tu veux que je sois différent?!"

"Je ne veux pas que tu sois différent. C'est le monde dans lequel je vis qui demande ça!"

"Moi je ne t'aurais jamais demandé ce genre de chose."

"Harry." Soupira Draco.

"Je ne suis pas une poupée Draco! Mets-toi à ma place et demande-toi comment tu réagirais si on te demandait de n'être qu'un objet décoratif devant les autres."

"Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu étais un objet!"

"Tu me demandes de ne pas te toucher, de ne pas te montrer mon affection et de rester derrière toi comme si j'étais qu'un moins que rien. Où est donc passé le Draco qui m'a torturé avec des sex-toys pour que j'accepte de l'épouser? Où est passé cet homme qui m'a attrapé par le col de ma robe pour m'entrainer dans une classe vide?!"

Le ton montait dangereusement entre les deux garçons et ils en étaient bien conscients, mais comme une pierre qui dévale une pente sans pouvoir s'arrêter ils s'insultaient encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'un obstacle se présente et arrête la pierre.

"Puisque tu le prends comme ça, alors ça ne sert à rien qu'on poursuive cette relation!" Déclara Draco.

"Parfait!"

* * *

"Tu es vraiment bête!" Déclara Blaise une fois que Draco lui eut raconté toute l'histoire. "Je pensais pourtant quant temps que prince des Serpentards tu aurais un peu plus de jugeotes que ça et choisirais mieux tes arguments."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça! De plus, tu sais très bien que la société des Sangs purs tient énormément à ces règles et..."

"Draco." Le coupa son ami. "Je te signale que ma mère c'est mariée un nombre incalculable de fois, ce qui est pourtant interdit chez les Sangs purs et malgré tout, elle est toujours invitée aux soirées. Et tu sais pourquoi."

"Parce que ta mère sait très bien gérer ses affaires, tout le monde le sait ça!"

"Exactement! Ce qui prouve que l'important ce n'est pas tes fréquentations ou leurs pseudo règles, mais ton argent et la manière dont tu le gères. La preuve, ma mère m'a raconté durant les vacances que Mme Crux est une Sang de Bourbe."

Draco crut s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau. Il connaissait très bien cette femme, du moins de nom, car son père ne jurait que par elle depuis quelque temps.

"Quelle bande d'hypocrites!" S'exclama-t-il hors de lui, s'attirant quelques regards curieux.

 _Mais tu sais Draco, certaines choses ne sont pas irréversibles._

Les paroles que sa mère avait prononcées avant qu'il ne revienne à Poudlard s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Est-ce que sa mère savait déjà qu'il réagirait comme ça? Cela ne l'étonnait pas, après tout Narcissa Malfoy avait toujours su lire dans le coeur de son fils, comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il chercha des yeux Harry, mais ne le vit nulle part.

"Si tu le cherches, il est avec Hermione en ce moment."

"Hermione? Depuis quand c'est Hermione?!"

Blaise se contenta d'oser les épaules, mais Draco n'était pas dupe. Il ne dit rien cependant, sur les goûts déplorables de son ami, préférant aller s'occuper de son chaton.

* * *

"Tu es vraiment un crétin!"

"Mais Hermione. Pourquoi tu prends sa défense?!" L'accusa Harry.

"Je ne le défends pas, mais tu n'agis pas non plus comme quelqu'un d'intelligent. Accepter de rompre avec lui juste parce qu'il voit les choses sous un autre angle toi."

"Mais..."

"Il n'y a pas de _mais_ Harry, je pensais que tu étais plus réfléchi que ça. Tu ne connais pas le dicton: il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis. Et je ne pense pas que Malfoy soit un idiot."

"Donc, selon toi, je devrais accepter toutes ces règles sans rien dire?!"

"Absolument pas! Ce que tu dois faire, c'est trouver un moyen pour que Malfoy aille lui même contre ces règles."

"C'est fourbe!" S'écria Harry scandalisé.

"Oh Merlin! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à Serpentard?! Pour l'instant, contente-toi d'aller le voir pour arranger les choses."

"Je n'ai pas envie!" Bouda Harry.

Hermione soupira, puis elle fixa un point au loin et sourit en lui disant que de toute façon il n'aurait pas vraiment le choix. Elle lui indiqua une direction du menton et profita du fait qu'il ait le dos tourné pour s'éclipser.

Harry, quant à lui, observa avec inquiétude Draco s'approcher de lui à grands pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

La question qui se voulait agressive ne fut qu'un murmure et Harry n'osa même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Une main s'empara de la sienne et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, un anneau en or blanc fut passé à son annulaire.

"Oh diable les règles, je te veux alors marions-nous! Et je t'interdis de dire non!"

Pour toute réponse, Harry l'embrassa avec passion et entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Draco. Il ne savait pas trop où ils allaient, mais cela lui était égal du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble.

FIN

Bonus – La vengeance de Draco!

Il avait vécu pas mal de problème à cause de cette idiote de Pansy Parkinson et depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, il ne s'était pas privé pour mettre à bien sa petite blague. Il insistait sur le mot petit, car ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose contrairement à tous les autres plans diaboliques qu'il aurait pu mettre en oeuvre.

Cependant, il avait eu besoin de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour mener à bien son projet et ce dernier avait accepté de lui prêter sa cape s'il lui promettait de ne rien faire de trop grave.

Draco s'était donc glissé dans la chambre des préfets durant la nuit.

C'était le matin, il prenait son petit déjeuner avec Blaise et son chaton. Son regard était fixé sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle et il attendait avec impatience que Pansy Parkinson en franchise le seuil.

Et soudain, elle apparut. Sa tête était rentrée dans ses épaules. Elle espérait surement passer inaperçue. Mais avec ses cheveux couleur caca d'oie, ses vêtements aux teintes fluo et les feux d'artifice aux messages tous plus salaces les uns que les autres qui volaient autour d'elle, la mission était impossible.

Le rire d'Harry résonna à côté de lui et si Draco resta stoïque devant le spectacle, entendre son chaton se moquer de Parkinson le fit sourire à son tour.

"Merci." Souffla Harry à son oreille.

Oui, il aimait vraiment faire plaisir à son chaton!

* * *

La fanfiction "Chantage et sentiment" et dorénavant terminé. Eh oui! Mais, ne vous en faites pas je reviendrais avec de nouvelles aventures!^^ Laissez des commentaires sur cette histoire pour que je sache ce que je dois ou ne dois pas refaire dans les prochains fics!

À bientôt,

Mower.


End file.
